Cat Out of The Bag
by Lynx-N-Boy
Summary: Hellboy, John and the others are sent on a mission to retrieve a young criminal girl with possible powers and whats up with Hellboys hair. OC/OC, HB/John, Possible Liz/Abe
1. A Chance At Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. My rating although high and seemingly not needed for the first chapter will change as the story progresses. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Brooke's age to 16 from 19, Marbin is actually Marvin (previous typo), Brooke did not go to college due to her age now, grammar and spelling. Any major changes will be written with author notes for next chapters. Note that some spelling errors are intentional due to the way the characters talk or think.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback-

**Chapter 1**

John -

It started out just like any other morning, John waking up on a large, kinda too large for him, bed. His eyes firmly closed as he slowly came into the waking world. His body was curled up, another form curled around him at his back, he knew who it was, considering this was their room but he never did get used to waking up, warmth at his back and a thin tail wrapped around his upper thigh. As the grogginess melted away he moved his arms, stretching and opening his eyes, the sight of breakfast already prepared for them making him smile, considering it was mostly for the other person in the room, smiling even more as he saw certain items of his favourites. He turned on his side to see just the person who the room belonged to, Hellboy, fast asleep, holding tightly at him like he might vanish from the room suddenly.

"Hellboy..." he spoke softly, always enjoying whispering the demons name. He knew it would not wake him because red slept like a rock. For a moment Johns face took on a concentrated expression as he thought back to how they had gotten together, remembering Valentine s Day, Liz and John had exchanged gifts as friends and Hellboy had gotten jealous, of Liz...not of John like you would think. After several days of them giving each other flirty messages and bedroom eyes they had gone on a date through the park, late at night and managed to come back in a relationship and already heavily in love. Snapping out of his memories he noticed the tail around his thigh uncurl and smiled, getting up when red sat up slightly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Red looked at him with what seemed to be a sleepy grin then reached past his lover to grab a couple of rations of bacon from the large metal bowl, that sat on the wheeled cart. Popping them in his mouth and chewing he made murmurs of enjoyment before leaning and giving John a kiss to the cheek, his behaviour almost seeming like a teenager as Red jumped up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, John laughed softly, amused at Hellboy's actions before picking some bacon himself, taking his time to eat them unlike Hellboy.

As Hellboy came back an agent came in the room, John muttered to himself agitatedly as he remembered how that had been his job, serving Red his food, helping him with anything, until Manning s had gotten him promoted to just working in the field with Red, Abe and Liz when they went out on missions. He tried not to dwell on it too much but he had enjoyed the comments from the demon as he brought food, especially when he brought bacon and pancakes. He had said no to some of Reds more ridiculous demands like filing his horns, he refused to do that after the first time he had done it, just how something seemed unappealing about how Hellboy kept purposely saying 'ow' when it didn't hurt to irritate him, Hellboy himself found it amusing. He was brought out of his muttering by a gentle elbow to the ribs from Red as the agent asked them to meet in the briefing room at 6pm, a mission he guessed.

The Night Before -

She ran as fast as she could, having never been that good of a runner in school, one hand holding at a bag strap hanging down her side from her shoulder. She had been running for what seemed miles but knew it to only be several minutes. The bag belonged to a couple that had been sitting outside a restaurant eating dinner when her aqua blue eyes focused on them, it was dark so she had used her small size, only being 5ft 2', to sneak and hide behind one of the spare chairs at the table, where the bag was, having seen it when they had sat down. She had grabbed it and snuck out the way making it to an alleyway several metres away where she looked at its contents. When doing so she found a wallet, a purse and an expensive looking camera. By this she came to the conclusion they were tourists, seeing lots of money in the wallet. Closing up the bag Brooke made a detour around the alleyway as to avoid walking along that street again just in case she was spotted with the bag, her eyes having to squint in the dark of the back street to find her way, finally getting onto another lit street a couple of blocks away.

Though the night seeming only to be looking up moments ago was now about to turn sour, Brooke had been just walking, not doing any harm when a couple of men in dark suits had pointed in her direction before talking amongst themselves. She watched them wearily till they started advancing on her, trying to look natural. Like hell they were, she bolted down the street, making her way along a short bridge and onto the next street, she turned her head left and right, trying to see which way led home. Home for her was a small, not very well maintained apartment in a cheaper but more dangerous part of town, she didn't like to think of the other tenants sitting around with their cans of stolen beer and their hotdog takeaway's from a vendor she was sure didn't have a health and safety licence to be selling food.

Her rent wasn't too much a week, she could handle it with the amount her benefit covered but the left over amount of money went to a source that she knew she would never get it back from, leaving her no money for food, drink and other such items. Stealing as she had done with that couples bag earlier was a necessity, she did not -like- to do it but if she wanted to survive she knew she had to. Getting a job had been out of the question when Brooke had moved to this town; no employers would not take her on for a job because of her age being only 16, she had no qualifications and her grades from school were average at best.

She was brought out of her thoughts and visit down memory lane when she tripped and fell, over what she didn't know but she had gotten up quickly enough and took off again, panting heavily as her weak underfed body started protesting at exertion. Seeing an abandoned run down building up ahead she took a chance to be sneaky, she ran down an alleyway slower than before so the agents could see her, the alleyway leading to the building then when she turned the corner, knowing she was out of their eye line now, she snuck quietly into the half open window, only just making it behind some bits of old furniture piled up against a wall in time to hear the agents running down the same alleyway, stopping when they could no longer see her. She held her breath, hearing some smart work shoes making clicking noises along the pavement as someone came up close to the window, most likely looking in. A loud sigh was heard along with a silent curse from the men who then muttered amongst themselves once more, she caught the odd words here and there. "Gone... be around... back later". Then the two sets of footsteps were heard moving away before Brooke was met with dead silence, there she stayed behind the broken furniture the rest of the night, slowly falling asleep when she thought it was again safe to let her guard down, too tired and partially too scared to leave and find her way home again.

Back at the B.P.R.D present time -

A couple of loud voices where heard in the briefing room, the loudest voice being Liz surprisingly. "HB I don't care how many times you try to deny it I swear you have a grey hair!"...yes not the most normal way to come into a conversation, Liz and Abe had been trying to tell Hellboy he was getting old by teasing him about a non-existent grey hair. John had wisely stayed quiet knowing it wasn't very fair to go against your lover like that, even if it was for amusing teasing purposes, instead he stayed sitting on a table, not in a chair...on the table, a grin stuck on his face as he watched Hellboy try to defend himself and his ...un-aging hair from the fire girl's accusations.

"Yes Red, I can see it from here when you turn your head like that..." Abe's almost truthful voice made Hellboy almost immediately turn his head another direction so this non-existent hair wouldn't be seen before he glared, arms crossed over his chest and making him seem all the more the teenager he acts to be. No matter what the fish like man said he certainly did -not- only tell the truth, he knew Blue was capable of lying, he JUST did it for crying out loud. Red was about to add to his own defence when Manning's came in to break up the fun the others were having, his first glance around intending to mean business but just ending up causing Liz to yawn as she moved to sit in a chair. Abe looked at him almost searchingly as if to tell his boss's mood before he spoke tonight, wisely wanting to keep on his good side. HB just snorted and rested back against the wall he had occupied before he had been drawn into a debate that was yet again about his hair. John stayed put till Manning's raised a brow at him, urging him with a hand to sit properly, which he did, he then rolled his eyes, just not so Manning's could see, it's not that he was scared of the man, ohhhh no, he just didn't want to cause another debate/argument. He wasn't scared...Honest...

"Right, I will get right to the point, last night a group of agents where sent out to pick up a young girl suspected of having some kind of healing power, we were told by local authorities that she had been caught stealing a couple of weeks back and had been wounded in the capture, they left her in a cell for the night and in the morning when they went to question her she was completely healed, after questioning in which she refused to talk they put her back in the cell for about an hour, when they went to try again she had vanished from the cell so suspect her to be able to move around with some kind of vanishing technique..-" Manning's briefing was interrupted by Abe who decided to correct him "I believe you mean that it is possible she can teleport from one place...to another, is that correct?" Manning's gave a glare at Abe, one of almost embarrassment but nodded his head before continuing. "The agents last night where able to track her down but she fled, they chased her and they lost her, I will give you the directions for where she was last seen so you can start from there, she had a bag with her so we can assume she was stealing again, it's a snatch operation, no touchy feely crap you got me? We need to figure out just what kind of powers this kids got and determine if she is dangerous or not."

As Manning's finished his talk John scrunched up his face in annoyance, 'Dangerous...she cannot be dangerous, she is just a kid, though I guess that idiot thinks all people that are different from the norm are dangerous'. Hellboy gave him a look to get him to come over, along with a tilt of his head, John smiled a bit, and at least he got to go with the others to help instead of just babysitting Red. Getting up he rushed to HB's side and smiled more at the arm around his shoulders, the annoyance he felt moments ago vanishing slowly. They all made their way to the large garbage truck, getting in and suiting up for the mission they all thought was stupid to have more than two of them going on. Liz voiced her confusion on this only to be met with several pairs of shrugged shoulders which made her frown. As the truck hauled out of the B.P.R.D back car park and into the city streets they brought up a debate that like Hellboy's non-existent grey hair had been going for weeks now.

"So...John…Red when are you two going to name the day?" Liz's smug smirk and interested eyes were directed right at a now deeply blushing John who could not help stutter his reply "Y-you know w-w-we can't even think about that L-liz". Red took to again glaring at the fire girl, his tail flickering agitatedly at his side and the arm he had once again wound round Johns shoulders had tightened a bit possessively before he shot back his own comment "When are -you- going to give in and tell fish boy here you love 'im?" his cocky smirk told her just a bit too much more than she wanted to believe he knew as Abe and Liz both flustered and avoided each other's gazes for the rest of the journey. John and Hellboy rested together against their side of the truck happily, Hellboy did not need his adorable mate upset about that, they had indeed talked about it but they had decided they could not really go ahead with that since it would look odd if a demon walked into a church in what he considered a monkey suit ready to get married, well at least that is John and Hellboy's excuse.

Abandoned building -

A body moved between bits of smashed and broken furniture, some of it having fallen against her while she slept, immediately waking her from her sound sleep. She squeaked quietly as a nail from a plank of wood scratched along her arm but ignored the pain to get up, moving back to the half open window she had earlier climbed through. Noticing the darkness she snuck out the window hoping not to draw attention to herself. Lifting her hands she let her fingers slide through her now dust covered dark brown, shoulder length hair a moment, then taking steps forward apprehensively as she moved out onto the street properly, noticing there was barely a soul out this time of night on this set of streets. Though there was not much down here besides abandoned junk shops, a closed bakery and a no longer used docking area, a few old row boats left there broken and tied to the dock. She walked along the path, heading towards a busy part of town in hopes to finally get home and eat some food with her newly acquired money when a man, not entirely tall for a male with short, neatly parted hair and a suit on walked in front of the entrance to the next street apparently looking for someone. She noticed he was talking to another with him, someone she could not see yet, she also couldn't make out his words but when his eyes set on her with a look of recognition she knew she was in trouble.


	2. A Heart Beat Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Brooke and Marvin do not meet at a night club they meet in a café.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback-

**Chapter 2**

John's Pov -

Right now I would have given anything to throw ice water over the taller male at my side, I kept trying to put some space between me and him but the demon kept moving closer, knowing I was irritated with him but sticking close anyway. I would have whacked him but he always told me my little "girly" slaps tickle so I didn't see much point. I refused to admit my slaps where anything of the sort, but HB would too often deem that I was feminine. I'm male darn him! Thinking back to the reason for my current foul mood the memory came to mind easily.

- All of us had gotten out of the truck once it came to a stop, looking around the area as we did but not finding the small girl we had been looking for. We then decided it better to split up where Hellboy then muttered "Ok scout your with me, Blue your with Sparky" no one bothered to comment on his apparent leadership and went off on our way, me and Red going down a small cracked paving of the street that was all but empty of people, Abe and Liz heading, with a rather uncomfortable look on their faces towards the opposite direction near some old warehouses. I could understand them being uncomfortable after what Red said in the truck, I knew Liz and Abe really did have a thing for each other, if not a one way likeness because Liz seemed almost infatuated with the male, whereas Abe was harder to read.

Me and HB had only walked about four metres before the demon had slipped his arm around my waist and steered me into a small dead end alleyway, I had thought he was trying to hide but after moments of listening out and not hearing anything I looked with confused eyes up at him. I regretted not complaining about the team choices as I saw his lust filled eyes staring into mine, his arm at my waist moving so his hand slipped to my lower back. I fidgeted with a soft whine "Hellboy this is -so- not the time for this..." he smirked at me "Don't be silly boy scout there is always time for a little of this.." after moments of me pushing at Hellboy's chest in a vain attempt to push him off he sighed and looked at me with a sulky look "You don't want my kisses?", I nearly whined at him again as suddenly he makes me feel like the bad guy here but we were on a mission, we had a young girl to find. So I not so subtly trod on his foot with what Red noted as a feminine like huff and left the alleyway, continuing toward the direction we had originally been heading. -

So you can see why I'm annoyed with the red demon, he knew how to push my buttons and right now he was defiantly doing that, payback for his now probably sore foot I suspected. I was just about to tell him for the fifth time in the last ten minutes to back off when I saw a turn in the street. Stopping I looked down at the older and defiantly no longer used street to see a dock but my eyes were not focussed on that for long as a small figure stopped walking halfway down the street towards us, Hellboy had stopped to lean against the wall just before the corner, he had smelt her and muttered that he didn't need to go scaring her off with his appearance. I was talking to him mutedly, telling him that it was definitely her, remembering how she looked from a glance at a photo of her in the briefing room. She was petite even for a 16 year old, she seemed shocked as she stood there, watching me watching her.

I must have startled her somehow because she suddenly looked panicked, not seeming sure if she should run or not. It seemed she had made up her mind when she turned around and ran back down the street, narrowly missing knocking herself on a large broken sign at the corner. I shook my head, not even waiting to tell Hellboy what had happened as I ran after her, suddenly worried, I had seen her picture but seeing her in person, I felt sorry for her, I knew I shouldn't but she seemed so fragile and I was told she didn't have any family so it was hard for me to imagine a young girl like her making it on her own in New York City without any support, I can see why she started stealing not that it made it right of course.

Brooke's Pov -

Here I was running again, I was getting sick of running from all these guys in suits, what do they want? Why do they want me?!...I spent a few minutes thinking about anything I had or had done that might be the reason but all that kept coming to mind was my visit to the police station, sure I had been caught once but these guys aren't cops and unless there was some top secret amazing pictures on that digital camera I found in the bag I snatched I doubt these guys where after me for stealing and that didn't seem the be the likely reason as they weren't police from the looks of their clothes. So why where they chasing me, I didn't look any different to any other person, I didn't have any money...money! This has got to be about money but I paid my fee this week, in full.

You're probably wondering what fee, well ever since I moved into this city I had no one, nobody to help me, I went to a café one night, to treat myself with some of my spare benefit money and bumped into a guy. He was about 5FT 7" not tall for a guy but he was taller than me still with short brown hair, red highlights and deep brown eyes. He was skinny but he was strong and he had a kind smile on his face, one I hadn't witnessed from many people in the last few months in this new area. He offered to pay for a slice of pie which I accepted, we talked for a while and he almost seemed to understand me, find an interest in me so it wasn't surprising when I immediately said yes when he asked me to meet him back at that cafe again a couple of nights later.

I had made a special effort to look good for him that night, having found out his name was Marvin just before we had last departed. He said he worked with computers, a well-paying job from what he told me, so I told him of my struggles to find work due to my age and lack of qualifications and he sympathised, told me he would put in a good word with his boss for me. Naturally I was ecstatic and very thankful, so when he leaned to kiss me that night, outside the café with the faint sound of a gentle tune playing in the background, I didn't pull away. This was the start of a very affectionate three week relationship, until I started noticing little things, like how he would rather talk about his pay checks or his ex-girlfriends rather than anything else, how he would brush aside my complaints saying they were "women's problems", how he had said he would speak to his boss but every time I tried to ask what his boss said he dodged the conversation saying he was tired and would talk about it later. After another week or so of this I also noticed how he would start ordering me around, telling me what to wear, how to do my hair, what to eat and drink, when to go out, when to get up. Enough was enough!...I pulled him aside one day and said that I couldn't take anymore, that he was practically suffocating me in this relationship. He had obviously not been pleased but the part that shocked me the most was the hug he gave me, I at first thought that finally things would end but after feeling two very sharp pains in my neck I could tell I was wrong.

As it turns out Marvin was a vampire, I didn't really feel that surprised because after all I wasn't exactly normal myself, a brief memory of my recent prison stay popped into my head, the wound on my arm, the sudden healing and the unscarred flesh. I shook my head and went back to thinking about Marvin, as much as I disliked doing so. I had wriggled, squealed and pushed trying to get him to stop biting me, which he didn't and I resorted in having to elbow his stomach pretty hard, seeing him pull away made me feel relief as I covered my wound on my neck with my hand, glaring at him. I had shouted and screamed at him for lying to me, him treating me poorly then lastly him biting me. He could have killed me; in fact I think that was his intention then the sudden smirk on his face caused a horrible feeling to creep around in my stomach. I remember his words still as clear as day "If you refuse to be mine directly then I shall own you through your money...any money left over after your rent each week shall go directly to me...or you'll be finding yourself becoming dinner". I had thought about how cocky and rude he seemed but I knew his threat wasn't empty or false, I knew he would follow through on his threat and next time I may not be able to fight him off. I had also thought about lying and giving him less money than he had asked for but he knew how much my rent was and he had friends that lived in the same building so with a rejected sigh I agreed to his terms and did without fail every week give him my money. I knew it wasn't right, I knew I was giving up too easy and he was also being too cocky in expecting me to give up but it is how things went. So now you know. Now you know why I steal for money, you know now why I hate him, why also I am again alone and untrusting.

Then it hit me, like a sudden splash of cold water, my healing!...the police had witnessed the fact that my wound had healed only an hour after I was put in the cell, I mean wounds don't just vanish that fast like magic, not even leaving a scar, it was just unnatural. I realised then that they must have told someone and it leaked to a group of possibly "unnatural freaks" hating type group, maybe they were after me to kill me!...Dear god I was in big trouble this time, so deciding that I didn't want to be tortured for hours by some weird group I made the decision not to stop running till I thought I was safe, I pushed the small nagging idea that maybe I was just blowing this whole thing way out of proportion and over exaggerating. The thought of a torturous cult fresh in my mind I bolted as fast as I could, weaving through alleyways, knocking my shoulders, hands or arms on brick walls and fences as I ran recklessly, desperate to get away.

John Pov -

As we rounded a corner, I all but fell into a brick wall, Hellboy grabbed my arm gently to pull back from it then we both started running again, we had been chasing her for a long while now through the older, abandoned parts of town. Hellboy had told Liz and Abe to just go back to the bureau via a spare car, saying me and him had a pinpoint on the 'brat' as he called her and would have her back shortly. Though it seems two of the agents that had escorted us here didn't think we could handle it, having joined up with us and running ahead, though I am not sure how they managed to run faster than Hellboy and me. A glimpse of the report I had seen in the briefing room again flashed through my mind with her photo, her name as I had come to learn was Brooke and as far as we know she has no clue why we are chasing her let alone who we were.

I wondered for a moment if she was afraid or if she felt brave, I didn't want to scare her, I just had to do my job besides the fact I now wanted to suddenly help her. I don't know where that came from but I do. She started to bang into walls, almost miss turning corners, trip here and there but she was still faster than all of us, she was smaller though and very agile yet in her apparent rush she was clumsy. I noticed that she seemed to be more panicked now than when I first saw her; I again wondered what she was thinking, feeling, still feeling sorry for her. When we saw her stop way up ahead in front of a large brick wall we assumed we had caught her until she surprised us by jumping up and holding onto a metal ladder from a cheap apartment buildings outside stairway, it fell down a bit more and she climbed up it, then jumping the small distance from that level of stairs to the brick wall. Her hands grabbing at the top of the wall as she pulled herself up, she managed to stand up on it with a bit of a struggle, looking down at us panting heavily from the run and with a relieved look in her eyes at having practically put the wall between us and her.

She didn't wait long before she started to walk along the wall carefully to the end of the wall towards an adjoining bit of fencing that would take her down between two buildings. I went to call out to her but before I could one of the agents in front of us shouted to her "Stop right there!...I have a gun and I need you to get down here so we can escort you to a safer place". Her eyes widened as she saw the gun but I knew it wouldn't change her mind, she was on that wall and wasn't going to hand herself over now. He again issued a warning to her, I heard agitation in his voice, I remember that he was in the team that first went to find her, she had outran him before and for her to do it again WITH backup must be very embarrassing for him. "Get down here now or I'll shoot, I have a job to do and I am not letting you get away again!" was his threat, I wasn't sure what to do this time, knowing nothing I could say was going to sway her to us and this agent didn't seem worried about morals. I looked to Hellboy for help but he was concentrating on the agent, I could see his shoulders tense as if he knew something bad was going to happen and surely as I thought that, it did. As Brooke went to continue walking seemingly not discouraged by his threats, a shot was fired, it felt like everything suddenly went in slow motion as Red grabbed the agents gun off him to stop him getting off another shot, I think I shouted out 'NO!' but I can't be sure, the only thing I was sure of was the sudden painful silence and the image in my mind of the bullet piercing through the girls left shoulder.


	3. Injuries And Effects

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Just the grammar and spelling.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

**Chapter 3**

John's Pov

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Brook's eyes widen and in her shock I saw her fall over the other side of the wall, she seemed to have tried to grab at the top of the wall with her hand but failed to hold on as she gave a short scream that sent chills down my spine when Hellboy told me later, he also said that he heard a loud thump on the other side of the wall no doubt from her body hitting the ground which made me feel sick to my stomach and since I could not hear anything when it happened I had to take his word for it but did not want to believe it. He didn't ask me why I was so affected by all this, I didn't stop to figure it out either but after what must have been only minutes, though lasting way too long for me the noise slowly started flooding back in, seeming drowned out over the sound of the bullet repeatedly ringing in my ears. Then when it cleared and my senses seemed back to normal I took a second to think about what to do, for a while all I could hear was Hellboy shouting at the agent furiously, the other agent babbling into a cell phone to Manning's and for a second I wasn't reluctant to believe I was better off deaf. One thing I did know though was we had to get over that wall...now...she was shot for one thing and could be seriously hurt from the fall she had taken, I had not heard scurrying or movement since my hearing returned so I gathered she had not moved, possibly unconscious and in a lot of pain.

Hellboys Pov

I was furious at the agents, I don't know if it was on the girls behalf I felt angry or because my mate hadn't stopped panicking and acting strangely since this all started but I knew If this insolent agent didn't get out of my sight he might find himself over that wall himself. I turned from my ranting to look at John; he was looking with wide, almost adorable teary eyes at the wall, almost as if in thought. 'Probably wondering how the fuck to get over that wall...well we could just go through it...', I was thinking about my anger for a minute, something I didn't usually do, she was a 'freak' just like me, Abe and Liz so if the situation had been reversed the agent would of had no qualms in shooting one of us. 'Bastard' came to mind, she was just a kid, not to mention she was not armed, it's not like she was going to stop and fight him, she couldn't and yes I was making a huge ass guess here that she couldn't fight let alone dodge bullets.

Walking up behind John I muttered in a rough voice "Think I can break it down without covering her in rock?", John shot me a small glare at the idea "No!...that could hurt her more, I think we should jus-...H-hellboy..? What are you doing?" as John was speaking I had decided to move to climb up onto the wall, having used the same sort of idea as the girl had earlier though with a lot less finesse, I sat crouched on top of the wall, peeking over and winced upon seeing her, her dark brown hair covering her cheek, dust and some dirt having clung to a few strands that where touching the ground. Her eyes were closed and a pool of crimson liquid was present just under her shoulder where she had been shot, I could see now a large graze on her forearm, 'must have scraped it on the wall on the way down' then thought that the fall could have caused broken bones. She had several cuts or marks from clumsy state as we chased her through the streets. I shook my head almost unseen by the others on the ground, only just realising my lover was calling my name, asking me how she looked. "She's sleepin'. Must have been knocked unc-" I stopped talking when I heard a small pained groan, seeing a twitch of her arm, I thought for a moment she was still asleep but after a second I saw her eyes where open. 'Shit' came to mind this time as I jumped down from the wall, hearing the others run off, probably running around the buildings in hopes of finding a way to get here, not about to climb over the wall like I did, I could already hearing the garbage truck we travel in parking up a several metres from me and the kid.

I looked at her face for a few minutes, waiting for her to either scream at me or try to get away but she did neither of those things, she just looked at me, as I was looking at her for a long while both just staring much like the scout and kid had done earlier, even as John came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder panting from his run around. I hadn't even lifted my gaze when he spoke "Let's get her in to the truck quickly so we can get her back to the Bureau, she needs medical attention Red". I was shocked to say the least, this little brat makes us chase her for ages around this rotting town and when we finally catch her she doesn't say anything, let alone panic at my appearance like most people do, I mean come on I'm not the most normal looking guy, I thought the horns and the tail gave that away.

I didn't know if she would allow me to pick her up but I sure as hell knew it would be painful if I did, though not having any other choice I shrugged my shoulders, pocketed my unlit cigar and shifted my arms, I saw her eyes follow my actions but she didn't say anything still, her silence was kinda pissing me off to be honest but I didn't let this on to her or John as I picked her up and held her bridal style, muttering to myself as I walked to the truck, I heard her whimper, quietly, as if trying to hide it and could see her biting her bottom lip being thankful it wasn't her tongue she was biting. Hell knows she has enough injuries as it is.

On the way back to the Bureau in the truck was one of the quietest journeys I've ever been on, you could pierce the fucking silence with a needle except every time the truck hit some kind of pothole or bump in the road, turned a corner too sharply and the like the squirt in my arms made some kind of pained noise, mostly squeaks or whimpers but every once in a while you could hear a small whine. I thought it was cute because she reminded me of a female John only younger, shorter and more of a pain to catch though I wouldn't tell anyone, they would think I was soft or some shit.

She held tightly at my jacket with her hand, noticing it was the hand with the graze up her arm, she must have been causing herself more pain just holding onto me like that but I couldn't begin to think about the pain a bullet wound caused, I ain't lucky enough to have been shot before, shot -at- yes but not actually shot. I looked across the truck to see John staring at her worriedly though seeing me looking he flashed me one of those pretty boy smiles, a similar one like he gave me when I first told him I loved him funnily enough, I made a face at the thought of the smushy romantic stuff that sometimes came to mind luckily enough John didn't see this, I still liked to pretend I was -macho- or whatever. I stopped thinking about all this abruptly as the truck came to a halt and the doors flew open, I got up with the kid in my arms and made it out the truck, straight into the B.P.R.D building, already making my way to Abe's room/library, knowing he had been told ahead of time about this from Manning's.

Walking into the room, I noted the temperature was a lot warmer than Abe usually liked perhaps for the kid, I soon ignored this as I headed over to the large metal table he had already gotten ready, laying her on it I heard her give a small cry as her shoulder came into contact heavily with the metal, I winced a bit having forgotten, muttering a sorry to her. Abe looked her over in his doctor mode, I didn't bother to question him knowing it was best to leave him at it for the time being but when I saw him place a hand gently on her arm then gasp, looking at her surprised I knew something was majorly wrong, besides all her scrapes and a bullet wound, this was going to be a long bloody night I just knew it.

Abe's Pov

Having gotten a call not too long ago about the young girl we had been tracking down, I almost shook my head in disbelief at the news of her being shot if I hadn't have expected something similar anyway. The feeling I had gotten when Hellboy had given the all clear to go back to the Bureau just sent shivers along my gills. I had brought out a large metal table, not using the same hard chair that I had used with Hellboy during the Samiel incident. I had a smaller table with wheels beside me, several medical tools lay out and sterilized for her arrival, I was rather hoping she would be unconscious because I only had so much medicine to sedate her with at the moment.

Upon seeing a flash of red coming bursting through the doors to the room I looked up to greet Hellboy, stopping short of speaking as he put her down, rather clumsily and causing her to cry out. I put my hand on her arm to try to tell the extent of the damage she encountered but the sudden feeling of something new happening inside her shot through me, I was in shock that I even gasped, I started to understand more about this feeling in a matter of seconds, why her body was changing, right in front of us but inside, we couldn't see just yet but it had to be uncomfortable. At Hellboys questioning look I shook my head and grabbed a syringe to sedate her but she seemed to panic at that, now fully awake compared to how I imagined she would be, loss of blood and the fall brought into account. "Hellboy I think it would be best if you held her still, I wouldn't want to inject this in the wrong place" he nodded grumpily and held lightly at her arm that I was pointing the needle at, his stone hand lightly pressed at her uninjured shoulder to keep her still, I would have been in awe if I had time, since when did the red monkey ever take time to be gentle with anyone but John and sometimes Liz.

I used an antiseptic wipe on her skin before I slid the needle into her arm trying my best to be gentle and then injecting the liquid into her, I took the syringe away when I was done, putting it aside then rubbing with a cotton bud over the area I injected into, awaiting for the medicine to take effect. After several minutes, John and Hellboy at the other side of the table to me, all of us waiting patiently it didn't seem like anything was happening till I realised. "She must be immune to medicine...that stands to be the only reason as to why she isn't sedated, still wide awake in fact", Brooke in question was laying there looking confused up at us all, her thoughts spoke loud and clear to me 'What's happening to me?...Why can't I fall asleep? Why didn't that medicine work? Why does my body ache?..'. I didn't want to be too sure that this was due to all the changes going on inside her but it seemed to be the only reason, I spoke my thoughts to Hellboy and John softly.

"She is changing, her body inside I mean. I felt it before when I touched her, the feeling was overwhelming and I believe she is aching due to it", John as always the first to speak "but why would her body be changing, she already has a power right?...the healing thing. And after being shot I wouldn't think she would start to get a new one..." I shook my head, not understanding myself but I didn't take time to think about this as Brooke suddenly arched her back off the table, crying out, we all seemed to panic trying to understand what had happened, I went about trying to take the bullet out of her shoulder, a quick and easy process before I started to cover her wound with gauze, knowing it would heal anyway. Hellboy tried to hold her still as John himself was standing there at a loss of what to do, trying to ask her what was wrong.

She seemed to calm after a while, I could tell from my hands contact with her shoulder that changes where going through her body still, though I wasn't yet sure what had happened a moment ago. She started to fidget a bit, as if staying still was too difficult, her eyes open, she was breathing almost heavily, though I noticed she was starting to breathe faster. I kept an eye on her as I bandaged up her wrist where the deep graze was, when done I went to check her other cuts and scratches but again was shocked to see her cry out again, a few whines and groans coming from her after as she tried desperately to hold onto Hellboys arm on her shoulder, I was about to try to check her again, seeing where this new change was affecting her when John took her hand, holding it, looking at her kindly "It's ok, you're going to be ok, just focus on my voice ok, nothing else, just my voice". I would have smiled but I noticed her eyes start to tear up, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, it wasn't until Hellboy mentioned that I saw the blood starting to pool around the bottom of the table but there were no wounds on her legs, the shock settled into us all with confusion as to where the blood was coming from. I looked to Brooke; her blue eyes switching from looking to me to John then Hellboy, not understanding what had us all in a panic "W-what's wrong?" she whispered and I answered truthfully knowing it wouldn't bring any good to lie to her "Your bleeding...".


	4. Changes Internal

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Mostly spelling and grammar.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

**Chapter 4**

John's Pov

Being here was like being asleep, like I was dreaming or rather having a nightmare. All that blood around her legs on the table yet not one visible wound. Abe seemed for once at a loss for what to do and Hellboy was holding her unwounded shoulder to the table to stop her from moving, every cry that tore from her throat, every fidget or arch of her back caused unnecessary aggravation to her wounds. God knows she was losing enough blood as it is without her shoulder bleeding more and through the bandages. I had kept very still this entire time since my lover set her on the cold metal table till now, the only signs I was conscious besides my open eyes, my panicked breathing and my clenched hands was the slight twitch every time her pained whines reached my ears. Suddenly Blue gave us a concerned look stating something that wouldn't have been obvious without feeling her skin. "She has a fever", the barely noticeable shivers that racked her body now made even more sense considering I thought they were caused by the pain.

I took a moment in this tense time to think about back at the alleyway, the small fragile girl that I would never have suspected of stealing with her bright innocent eyes, her helpless cry when her body fell from the wall, the sound of the bullet like a hard smack to the face without the agonising pain afterward. I couldn't see now why that agent would shoot so quickly without giving her a chance, did he honestly think that just because she could heal that it would be ok to hurt her...monstrous! That was a word I would never thought I would speak of about a fellow agent here at the Bureau. It's a word commonly used with 'freak' that manning's would use to describe Hellboy, Liz and Abe though not so much Liz. I never realised till now that I could easily be added into that category though I am nothing but human, no powers and no oddly coloured skin and so on...but I am with them till the end no matter what so I am a freak if that's what they think. Even through this thought process I had managed to keep my facial expression blank, though seeing Red's calculating gaze on me for a moment was almost enough to make me blush 'Thank heavens he cannot hear me!'.

Blue walked around the table to take up positions at different places in her body, she was silent for a long time now except for the slow paced breathing, not even an occasional whine. I thought this to be a good sign despite the sudden rotten feeling in my stomach, Red hadn't moved much himself since he had come in, his hand no longer on her shoulder but just resting on the table by the right side of her head, watching her for any change, I noticed Abe mutter, no not mutter, he would never mutter, I noticed him quietly speak to himself as he went along, trying to decide upon a reason for all the symptoms she had not too long ago shown, her fever still stubbornly set though not an ounce of sweat held on her body, her cheeks where flushed as expected and she still shivered.

It was with a relieved sigh that I came to move closer to the table as I heard Abe's so familiar "ah" as if he had figured out a puzzle or another side to that irritating Rubik cube. He looked to Red "Would you help me turn her onto her front, I have a theory" my lover only nodded as he along with his confused expression carefully turned her over, one of her low whines assured us she was still awake even though her eyes where now closed. This was where I was pretty sure I had fallen into a black hole, all along her back were dust and some dirt, obviously from where she had fallen but what we were not prepared for was the blood soaked along the seat of her trousers and the bottom of the back of her t-shirt. I would have frowned if I could get my mouth to move from its gaping action. "Oh dear" Abe's worried voice pierced through my shock as I looked at him frowning now "You expected this?" my returned response was a nod of his head "The blood had to come from somewhere and her back was all we couldn't see." After just looking over her back he went to lift the back of her shirt up to see if there was a wound or not, his gasp made me have to check to see what he did, what I found frightened me not in fear of myself but for Brooke, there was a circle wound about the width of a bottle cap just at her trouser line, in the middle of her lower back, blood was covering all around, in and below this wound. I thought that if there was a wound there had to be a reason it was there, none of us had seen another weapon and the wound was too big for it to be a bullet hole not to mention she was only shot at once.

It was Hellboy who recognised what it was, he shook his head with a wince of sympathy not yet telling us what it is as we noticed the bleeding start up again, Abe rushed off to get what I presumed would be a towel or more bandages while Red held his hands at her shoulders, trying to put too much pressure on her previous wound even though it must have healed by now, as she started to writhe in pain, I held her hand once more trying to calm her, speaking in soft hushed tones much the same words as I had before though this time they had no effect. Her free hand though on the same arm as her previously wounded wrist gripped the side of the metal table desperately. Then as Blue came back, blood packet in hand there was a sudden object pushing out the wound and flickering around tensely before resting down on her back, still attached to the wound, it was a tail, I recognised it, even though it was covered in blood and almost lifeless at this point, I knew it was a tail, now understanding Hellboys sympathy and Abe rushing off, this wasn't the end of it, there would be more blood loss and pain.

Abe's Pov

I almost dropped the bag of blood in my hands yes I suspected changes but a tail?! Among all the possibilities for her to be in this situation a tail among what else may be to come clearly wasn't on my mind. I went about setting up a blood bag to insert the cannula (tube) into her arm, taping it against her skin so she wouldn't dislodge it with all her writhing, I then watched the red liquid travel along the tube to enter her body, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't reject it, similar to when the morphine had no effect on her. It seemed to work as she stopped her panicked movements, lying still with soft pants, reasonably tired and in pain still.

After twenty minutes I nearly got my hopes up that it would be the end of her suffering, the end of this night but out of the corner of my eye I could see her eyes open, her panicked expression and tears flooding her already bloodshot eyes, I knew it was too much to hope for, so I stood there, knowing the blood was nowhere near finished entering her system, I mentioned to John that perhaps he should find something to sit on as it would be a long night, needing at least another 3 hours for the blood transfusion.

Hellboy's Pov

Over the next three hours we all sat around uselessly waiting for the kid to finish receiving this first blood transfusion. We knew she might need another after this manic night was over with. We all were on edge, waiting for the next process of her change fish boy had mentioned, the slightest whine, groan or wince from her had me constantly jumping up to check her for new wounds, much to Abe's curiosity. Wish he would keep himself out of my head, I don't know why I am acting like this anymore than John does. I would sulk like a -grown- man would right about now but I was too tense, too on edge waiting for something to happen, not that I wanted it too.

For the first hour that's all we did, sit there in silence worried and tense, at one point Liz came in saying it was too quiet, thinking it was ok and sorted but upon seeing the kid with a new body part she wasn't exactly ecstatic, she joined us in our wait, taking up a seat next to Abe to help if she could, not that he would tell her to do anything at all...bloody gentleman he is. Sometime into the second hour we began a quiet conversation filling Liz in on what had happened, I could tell she was just as freaked as us, not freaked in the sense of 'ewww' but more like 'wow. Didn't think that would happen'. John sat barely talking except to tell some of the story but when I noticed how out of it he seemed I pulled him into my lap, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead and rested with him continuing our wait together, the others only giving us a smile before their expressions turned back to grim, watching Brooke as she twitched and tried to curl up.

Well into the third hour Liz and John started a card game, what I didn't know I wasn't really paying attention. They had set a spare chair with a box on it between her chair and mine, John still in my lap and their cards between us on the box so he didn't have to move. I kept my gaze on the girl for the most part, checking her over for new symptoms and the like just encase but when the blood transfusion was finished, Abe removing the tube to put the medical 'stuff' that I was not at -all- interested in aside I couldn't help the protective rush through me. I got up and set John back on the seat, moving to the metal table to wait, seeing if the blood had worked, John came up beside me just as worried if the look in his eyes held any statement, Liz also no longer interested in the card game stood the opposite side of the table to us with Blue, all waiting anxiously for something, anything besides this silence.

Then I heard it, my keen ears straining to tell what it was, an almost silent sound and I could tell the others were waiting for me to brief them after they saw my head turning left and right to locate the noise that they couldn't hear. I didn't and kept listening out for where or what it was, was it tapping, a light tap tap tap against the linoleum of the floor, no, no that wasn't it. I listened again almost positive this time that it was a wet slick sound, I realised with a start it had to be dripping...blood! It was blood!. I checked around the floor for where I knew should be blood, seeing a small tiny puddle of it forming by one of the legs of the table, a red liquid, defiantly blood. I met John's gaze with a similar expression to his, face set in a frown, shoulders tense and eyes nervously sprinting around in their sockets for a wound on her body.

Liz's gasp brought us out of our nervous stupor as she pointed at blood on the table that led down to the table leg, before that puddle was her head, her hair spread out on the table messily though a slight shine to it, it took me seconds to realise that shine was because of the blood in her hair. It was wet from the liquid, the blood was coming from her head this time, Abe put his hands on her head gently, searching through her hair trying to get a glimpse at her scalp, to find a wound or two as I had already gathered there would be. The shake of his head was enough to convince me I was right as he touched a small folded tissue to the wounds, bringing it back, it was only two small dots on the tissue, smaller than a coin each and three quarters of a small rulers distance apart. It was then that she started to more obviously react, she hadn't seen the tissue or the blood or the hands on her head, her eyes were glazed over and still bloodshot, her silence was caused by mostly the fever and the fact she had just recently started biting her lower lip stubbornly trying to stay quiet. The quiet didn't last for long because as soon as she let go off her lip to try to talk a loud cry came from her, making me almost want to cover my sensitive ears, she brought her hands up, fingers reaching blindly along her skull nails scratching at the skin causing more blood to pour down along her hair onto the table, she was sobbing now, eyes frantically searching the space in front of her though not seeing, her nails still scratching viscously, the more she scratched the more she bled and the bigger the wounds on her head became, Abe didn't move to stop her seemingly frozen so it was up to me, grabbed at both her hands holding them away from her head against the table as she cried in pain and hopelessness, knowing that what was happening couldn't be stopped. I could see John and Liz both were close enough to hysterics or tears which I couldn't tell but I didn't want to witness either. I tried to calm her the way John had done before, muttering reassurances to her though in vain as she screamed out loudly just as before as the peaks of two small blood covered fur triangles poked through the wounds on her head.


	5. Links And Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Deleted the paragraph before the story started that rambled about story books, photos and memories linking together. It did not make sense I must have been asleep when I worked on it several years ago.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

**Chapter 5**

Hellboy's Pov

Have you ever been wide awake wishing you were dreaming and would wake up really soon, it feels so real and there's events that just keep coming, getting more hellish and crappy? Well today was one of those days and I wasn't dreaming, I was wide awake and I was living this moment. The second my eyes caught sight of the obvious objects poking up through the kids skull I wanted to hurl, wanted this to be a dream so I would wake up and see she wasn't in as much pain and panic as this, I hoped I had been knocked out during the chase earlier tonight but something tells me I wasn't, the fact I was almost impossible to knock out was beside the point right now. I searched the faces of the gang with me hoping to find something relieving or not so horrified, John was all but broken up as he and Liz clung to each other girlishly, I would make a joke if this were the right time for it...but it's not. I checked Abe's face now and saw a look that made me swallow thickly and start un-tensing my shoulders in almost relaxation, Blue's face was set in one of concentration, study and determination, the last I hadn't ever seen on fish boy's face before. I checked over the girl's body by eye sight alone, one of her shoes had managed to be knocked off in the flailing and her socks had holes in to the ends that I would have long ago thrown them away, I could see from this her toes were curling and uncurling repeatedly in discomfort, her knees were brought up to her chest as she lay there on her side, wrists held in my hands carefully but securely as she clenched and unclenched her hands, her nails having sometime managed to leave little surface cuts on her palms which were not even bleeding. 'At least some part of her isn't right now' my thoughts where interrupted by Blue's ever annoying "ah" response to something he had just figured out through use of his telepathy. I watched warily as he looked over to my mate and asked him to come closer which he did in any attempt to help. "I need you to rub her temples gently, rhythmically; can you do that for me please?" Abe spoke with such a soft assured voice that John noticeably stopped shaking and nodded his head, moving his skinny, paper pushing 'cute paper pushing' hands to start rubbing Brooke's temples like asked. At first there was no difference in her behaviour, toes still curling and uncurling, hands still struggling to break free to no doubt scratch at her wounds painfully. After a minute she closed her eyes and it looked like she had fallen asleep suddenly but her breathing was too fast for that. Her chest rose and fell quickly in still obvious strain and panic but she stopped moving the rest of her body, hands still, toes still, head laying there not tossing or turning to try to relieve pressure. I noticed her wounds on her head from the new ears were now no longer bleeding, seemingly healed, which must have meant the wound from her tail was also healed by now, not a surprise given her healing power. She must be now on some sort of cloud nine, distracted by the rhythm, the rubbing also releasing her from some of the pressure the pain was causing her head, Abe was good, I'd give him that. He was good.

The ears had stopped at some point in their constant slow growth over the last hour or so now at least two or three inches tall and the cuts on her palms were now already healed. All of us were tired, we had been standing here with her and at some points sitting for most of the night and she seemed to be actually physically asleep now. John no longer needed to keep rubbing her temples so had taken to holding one of her hands gently, encase she was troubled in her sleep, at which point he would stroke her hand soothingly, whispering again in that mothering voice, hell he was such a woman my boy scout was.

Liz Pov

Distraction seemed a key element tonight, my eyes trained to go from viewing this girl to my crush, watching Abe as he checked her constantly, as he walked from one end of the table to the other, as he reached cer- 'ok I am stopping right now, it's not right to ogle him with this child in such a state right here in front of me, ok concentrate'. It had been half an hour since she fell asleep and I noticed John was nodding off sleepily in HB's lap, hand still clutching lightly at Brooke's hand encase she were to wake or start to get uncomfortable in her sleep again. Red was holding his arms around John protectively, muscles tensed as if he would crush the man against him. I noticed the glances between the girl and John all in worry; it wasn't like him to be worried about a random stranger, heck it wasn't like John to...ok maybe it was because he had an adorably large heart. Sometime I should try to persuade Blue to check his heart encase it is a mystical power though I think it might take a few tries, lots of planning and good persuasion clothes, hmm shopping.

Abe's quiet voice broke the silence that had been sitting in the air for the last 30 minutes, I lifted my head to look at him as he did "I think that it's best some of us get rest and one of us or two of us at a time stay here just encase, Red why don't you take John to rest I will stay here first and Liz..." he paused as if unable to come up with a solution to something but she quickly solved it herself by saying "I'll stay with you, just encase something happens you know?" he nods "very well then, we shall swap with Hellboy and John in two hours" he finished and I was literally buzzing with happiness at being able to get some almost alone time with my crush though I had to remember the timing wasn't amazing.

About ten minutes later saw me and Abe sitting in stool like wheelie chairs without backs or arms, encase we got too comfortable and fell asleep, right beside the table and close enough to be aware if anything happened to her. I was chatting in almost a whisper about a previous mission and how I had to cut about a third of my long hair off after some of it got chopped off by a demon. Red had found it hilarious and joked about it for weeks after until I had reminded him that his hair had took almost two decades to grow and I was willing to cut it -all- off for him in his sleep 'well it shut him up'.

We spent time watching her and talking quietly, trying not to wake her from her finally acquired sleep, we didn't make jokes encase we laughed, knowing it would wake her and I had a point of laughing till tears sprung at my eyes. About an hour into the watch I saw Abe gracefully pull up from his seat to look down at her arm, he picked it up slowly and lightly so he wouldn't wake her, I could only guess he had figured something out that was until she twitched, along with the next twitch came a groan of pain but then all was silent, no more twitches, I watched with Blue for a full five minutes, not one more twitch not until about twenty five minutes later after we had both sat back down and gotten into a deep discussion concerning Hellboys hair -yet- again. When she twitched this time I noticed first, I watched, sure enough another twitch, always her arm and always accompanied with a quiet groan. When the end of our two hours was up and a refreshed looking John and almost refreshed HB all but danced in together we looked at them relived, we told them about the twitches and Abe showed John where a few medical supplies were and what to do with them, also how to reach him if things became...complicated. Abe then left with me following behind though intending to go a different direction so you can tell I was surprised when he offered me the cot in his spare room. His usual tank being too on show to sleep in with the three beings currently occupying his study/library/bedroom now turned temporary hospital wing. He slipped in his spare room and walked up to the large tank, getting in while I closed the door and sat gingerly on the cot, not wanting to fall asleep yet, I took in my surroundings.

A dirty emerald wallpaper covered the old walls of this small room, there was a ceiling light but it was obvious it was hardly used as the light from the tank gave enough glow into the room, thinking about this I came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't emerald but another colour, dark blue, grey maybe even black. The walls had few pictures; all were from the same painter and were of landscapes in the mountains and forests, not original but still pretty in their own way. There was hard wood flooring under my feet and I let my eyes travel along it to find piles of old but well-kept books against the wall, lacking a bookshelf wasn't usually his style but I let it slip. The room had nothing else but the cot and the tank, so evidently I had to look to him, he was watching me, a calculating gaze as if he was reading her mind but she knew better, he wouldn't, not hers he had promised and he was too sweet and kind to do such a thing. Just to make sure I pictured myself in the shower looking to see if he reacted and if he had actually broken his promise and read her mind. He didn't even blink so she knew it was a no, he had kept his promise like the good man, creature, fish guy he was. I laid down finally relaxed as he took his eyes off me to adjust some setting in his tank for something or other, what I had no clue I was half way to nap land. For the zillionth time that night his voice crept into my mind as he started to speak, I listened half-heartedly, wanting to doze off, he said something about blankets but I didn't need them so with a whispered good night to the man I knew I loved I let myself slip into a light sleep.

John's Pov

It was running into the last few minutes of the third hour for Brooke's rest, I was starting to panic, no Hellboy told me I'm already panicking, I remember that because he had sworn and told me to sit down, I had been pacing for the last ten minutes back and forth in front of the table. I wanted her to wake up and be alright, not being in pain and not be crying or whimpering and not be scared, was that too much to ask for? 'Yes probably' I answered myself. I felt a cold, rough object wrap around my wrist and realised it was my lovers stone hand, he knew I had better chance of escaping from his hold if it was his flesh hand, then I would have continued pacing which he obviously didn't like. I was pulled harshly to him, falling against his chest and almost face first in his lap had his other arm not straightened me up and pulled me to sit on his lap, I heard his voice whispering in my right ear "much better, stay put scout". I pouted like the -boy- he made out I was sometimes, watching Brooke from here anxiously and jumping at every twitch and sleep filled murmur.

It was just cutting it close to five past the fourth hour when she bolted up into a sitting position with a high pitched yelp, she looked dazed and confused one hand at her mouth and I got up knowing Hellboy would follow and walked to her, not too quickly for fear of scaring her further. "B-brooke? Do you know where you are?...What you are doing here?" I heard HB snort at my side and turned to glare at him but he was looking at her, eyes fixed onto her hand curiously, she still held it at her mouth, she was shaking a little though that was expected, when she looked to me she stared for a good two minutes before her eyes widened further if possible at recognising me, she tried to shuffle back but there was only so much left of the table and if Red hadn't have caught her hand she would have fell off, she let out a squeak of shock then closed her eyes tight no doubt in pain, though I wasn't sure where all her wounds should have healed by now. I stepped forward and before she could think of trying to back up again I hugged her, not caring how she would react, it's what she needed right now and it's what I felt like giving. She sat stock still for a minute, Hellboy still holding her hand before he let go slowly at which she tightly hugged me back, desperate to feel safe again no doubt and moving her hand from her mouth. When she did Red must have noticed something I didn't, he swore quietly and tapped my shoulder, telling me just as quietly to move and when I did I stared at the small trail of blood leading down her chin from her mouth, her lips painted red with it and her teeth covered in the liquid. HB being quicker to the answers than me gently prized open her mouth with two fingers on her cheeks and peeked in her mouth at her teeth, only seconds later and a short whine from her he let go, nodding "she's got longer canine teeth now, blood must be from them growing, their sharper too". Sharper/longer Canine teeth I muttered to myself, I started putting it together, teeth, tail, ears, small girl, she was turning into some kind of animal, the only problem I figured out I had with that was how much of a transformation she would take. I didn't want her to be completely changed, I still wanted a human side to her like Liz so she wouldn't be shunned from an average life like Red and Abe but without Abe here now, checking her, I couldn't be sure.

She looked between us both past the idea we were out to get her and into the reasonable panic again, though at least she had stopped scratching her head, the dried blood caked on her fingers and under her nails was sickening enough without looking at the back of her clothes at all the dried blood stains and the bloody bandages on her shoulder and arm. Her voice came out shaken and low "W-what is happening to m-me? What did I do w-wrong?" her eyes filled to the brim with tears and I heard Hellboy sigh, I felt like sighing too, all this pain and blood and the only explanation she could conjure was it was her fault, great.


	6. Awake In Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Mostly Grammar and Spelling.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

Hope you all are enjoying the revamp for those that have read this before.

**Chapter 6**

Abe's Pov

Years of loneliness have taught me that not all of mankind can be trusted wholeheartedly, this has given me views on how to survive with one's ...lifestyle that may seem obscene but are quite necessary, I rely on the Bureau's services and in return offer my assistance in cases of the paranormal where my help might be required. I am disliked by a lot of the agents here but this doesn't bother me at all, they don't have to like me and I cannot blame them with my appearance the way it is. The dilemma that bothers me in this instance is her, her noticeably longing gazes towards me frequently through the time we spend together in a room or on a mission, the willingness to always take my side in a disagreement or during team up time. Her preference of me over the big monkey is suddenly pushing me at a loss of understanding in this life I lead. Before everything was understandable, reasonable but this would be how one of the others would refer to as "taking the cake", strange phrase.

Turning in my tank, hands pressing lightly against the glass as I spotted her still asleep, resting on the cot against the wall, her form almost curled up and hair spread across her cheek, I did try not to stare, slightly. Liz turned in her sleep so she now was facing me, her hands resting under her chin comfortably and I couldn't help but smile. 'A relationship is something I never calculated could happen to someone like me...' my thoughts were interrupted as I heard an insistent beeping, signalling that the two hours we had to rest were over. I brought myself out of the tank and turned the alarm off that I had set, Liz shifting on the bed unwilling to get up having been in a deep sleep. "Liz we must get going, the others would want to be seeing us soon, there will be time for more sleep later" I softly spoke, I disliked to do it but I shook her shoulder gently, regretting it when I left a small wet patch on her clothes from where water still dripped off me, I wasn't going to dry myself just yet. I watched in quiet awe as she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at me, the smile that spread on her face made me smile in return, she was happy to see me, as always. "Morning Blue, sleep well?" she asked me in a cracked voice, dry from her short sleep, I nodded at the question replying "very well thank you Liz, yourself?" she frowned, getting up and ruffling a hand in her own hair as if to sort it out, only ending in making it more messy than it already was, "until that went off yeah" she pointed at the alarm accusingly and all but dragged herself to the door and going out it, stopping to wait for me as I glanced at a few of my ancient books thoughtfully then joining her in the hallway to start our short journey to the library.

John's Pov

I wasn't entirely sure what Abe or Liz were doing right now but back here at the library me and HB sat in chairs, separate chairs this time when I took into account that me and him alone, close was never a simple fact, it nearly always turned into something, 'except that time we almost got eaten by the giant turtle, not so fun' I mused this memory over and over distractingly till Liz pushed the doors open wide, the small bang they made as the metal handles met with the connecting walls was enough to make Brooke, who had been silently resting on the table with her eyes closed, jump up into a sitting position and look around frantically. She looked warily at them, only partially relaxing when she saw Liz and Blue carefully come over to the table, seeing her awake, not screaming or crying was a change, she looked startled but pain free and comfortable.

Lizzy kept her distance so Abe could work, he smiled at her kindly and with assurance as he stood in front of her "Good morning Brooke, would you mind if I examined your wounds?" his polite and studious tone was hard to mistrust and as expected she nodded slowly. Watching to see what he would do, still not fully aware of the new limb like qualities she had acquired last night, them both still caked in blood and from the time they appeared and still now had not moved like they probably should be doing. Blue did a quick scan of her body with his eyes, his lips pursing or at least I imagined they were from the way his voice sounded as he spoke "what happened to cause this extra blood" his webbed hand pointing to her mouth discreetly as she was looking around the room in amazement I assumed, me and HB both froze before looking at each other, the next set of actions were almost like a conversation. I raised my brows at him as if saying he should tell, I thought that was fair seeming as he understood what happened to her before I did, in reply he shook his head as a no and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, I frowned and moved to whack his arm, in one of those "girly slaps" he found amusing and stepped forward nervously. "Well...I, she had woken up with blood coming from her mouth, there was no warning it just happened, Red checked her mouth" at this I took the chance to glare at said demon/man annoyed before I looked kindly back to Abe "she has sharper and longer canine teeth, I think she is ..." looks almost pleadingly at him hoping he would for once read my mind 'I think she is turning into some kind of animal', I thought this, not wanting her to know my analysis encase I was wrong and I scared her further 'god please let me be wrong'.

Abe had heard me I gathered as he nodded slowly in thought, giving a soft "hm" as he looked at the girl, he then went about checking her injuries, first starting with her arm, he picked up her previously injured arm and started removing the bandages gently just encase he hurt her somehow, I saw with huge relief that the wound that had been caused by her fall had healed, not even a scar remained. He put the bandages aside to throw them away later and started removing the bandage and gauze at her wounded shoulder where she had been shot; she sat there through this with an almost blank expression, not seeming pained or uncomfortable. The wound here had also healed, again no scar. Those bandages also joined the pile, next he glanced discreetly at her tail before checking the top of her head and all were thankfully healed. Abe delicately dabbed at the previous wounds around the new ears, she squeaked loudly all of a sudden and I was hard pressed to figure out why, the wounds had healed, surely that couldn't have hurt. Abe smiled softly "I'm sorry about that, I should have warned you" I heard a snicker from Hellboy and turned my gaze on him curiously, demanding an answer with my eyes, seeing my expression, he smirked and just mouthed 'ears', then it clicked, she could feel Blue touching at her ears and this would be a new feeling to her considering she didn't know she had any, I was betting a pretty penny she would cry again but I wouldn't be happy about that.

Hellboy's Pov

This is why I hate kids, they whine, they cry, they throw tantrums and don't have any respect for their elders, not that I wanted to be called or treated like an elder but still. After Abe had spoken just now about something he should have told her she had seemed confused, wondering what he should have told her she slowly lifted a hand up to touch at her head, feeling for what was there, none of us tried to stop her, knowing she had to figure out sometime and she had a darn right to know about her what happens with her body. Though I wasn't too glad at her reaction, at first she just gasped, feeling around the ears in shock then the dam broke and a water fall of tears leaked from her eyes, down her dirt and blood stained cheeks, John I noticed was at her side in an instant, reaching for her hand but she was quick this time she wailed out a cry of disbelief and pushed herself back off the table but somehow landing on all fours before she crawled back to rest her back against the wall behind the table, sobbing quietly. John again tried to console her, coming around the table and bending down to reach for her but she let out a high pitched scream, "Please don't touch me! W-what is happening to me?! What did I do wrong?!" her hands gripping lightly at her new ears as if she could pull them off or push them back into her head, I felt a shiver run down my spine and tail at the thought.

Liz by now had joined in with my lover to try to calm her, him at one side of her, Liz at the other, both speaking in hushed, soft voices but the tone wasn't really helping, she continued to sob, muttering now in a quiet voice to herself, giving up trying to keep the two from touching her, she rocked a little back and forth as she still held her ears, eyes wide "this isn't happening, I'm dreaming and I'll wake up soon, no extra ears, no extra ears...no extra ears" her breathing was getting quicker and I watched knowing I would be useless trying to calm her down, she's a kid I would end up yelling at her, not handy in this situation. Liz started rubbing at her arm gently trying to sooth her while John took a different approach and tried to pry one of her hands from a furry ear carefully, taking a moment but succeeding. She seemed to out of it in her muttering and panting in panic to notice as he held her hand but what she did notice was his gentle squeeze of her hand with his as he spoke "Brooke, it's ok, it's going to be ok I promise and it's not your fault", something he said was right because seconds later she was crying softly against his shoulder, curling up against him as if trying to hide from the world.

Abe's Pov

For only a moment I could tell she felt something, seen something so opening the barrier that allowed me to see into her mind I was bombarded with a majority of her thoughts all ranging around her new ears, concentrating I focused my way through all the information I didn't want, trying to find out what her reaction to John was, I passed the memory of her holding tightly to Red in the B.R.P.D truck with amusement, remembering how motherly he had seemed before I focused again on my task, I saw one try to slip past me and focused on it, the memory almost shy if possible, it opened up into a black vision, nothing visible but there was pain, nausea and heat, 'probably when she had been fever ridden and sleeping' I thought until a voice passed through the memory, it was John's, "it's ok, it's going to be ok" yes he had said that last night hadn't he, she had been awake at the time and crying out multiple times in her pain, then the memory softened, the dark seemed less threatening and the pain lessened somehow, 'So she sees his voice as a source of comfort' pulling out of her mind I wasn't surprised to see that only a minute if not seconds had passed while I had searched her mind, the three others surrounding Brooke as she started to calm down, no longer panting in panic, no longer crying but just quietly resting against John as if in thought. Then she let a sigh pass her lips before she seemed to go limp against him instead of tense and curled up tight, John panicked at this but I reassured him, deciding to re-join the conversation anyway "She is merely sleeping, not to worry". Everyone seemed to relax visibly at this and we started into a quiet talk concerning what to do about the agent that had shot her to begin with, Liz chimed in with something all of us were most likely thinking "You know if he hadn't shot her then we might not have caught her and she would have suffered this by herself" Myers and myself nodded in agreement but Hellboy had to make a negative "I'm sure she would prefer that to being shot then falling from a 20 foot wall" at this the other two cast glares at him, 'since when do these two act so in unison on a subject'.

Despite all the sleep this child had gotten she did in fact need it after the blood she had lost. The next hour passed without incident, the child sleeping soundly or so we thought, when she woke again with a start, a gasp tore from between her lips we all feared another part of the change, Liz even groaned in sympathy but all she did was look around her then sit with her back resting to Johns chest groggily, "W-what...what..." she seemed to be trying to get a question out but couldn't grasp at the words, offering her a few simple sentences to pick from, counting them off on my fingers mentally "what happened?, what are you?, where are you? one of those...?" she nodded her head slowly and managed to whisper "All", I frowned having not wanted to discuss this till I had an answer, then suddenly I remember the books with ancient texts I had noticed in my spare room this morning, I smiled reassuringly "those answers will be given to you soon, but first I have some research to do, just try to rest and your somewhere safe" she nodded again seeming to wake up a little more now, Johns hand was rubbing one of her shoulders soothingly before he got up, tugging her up by her hand to standing, she wobbled at first then managed to find her footing, though I noticed her hand was gripping his arm for a life line encase she fell over I gathered.

Heading or almost gliding towards the dark mahogany table covered with my research material and the pile of books I had there I opened one up, one tip of a finger tracing down the list of contents for something familiar. I had noticed in the background despite trying to block them out that she wasn't really talking but Liz and Hellboy sure where, they had pulled up the discussion involving romance and dating that I felt inclined to get them to change, listening to how Liz described the perfect evening with a man was not something I even partially wanted to hear, especially since I couldn't actually do any of it with her, after all I wasn't a man entirely.

Hellboys simple comebacks were in his terms 'lame' so after so poorly losing to the fire girls witty arguments he wandered over towards me, I muttered "I'm busy Hellboy, make conversation with our guest", out of the corner of my eye I noticed him grimace and wondered what it was for before he started muttering "kids ain't no fun to talk to, besides I might set her off crying again...like when she noticed her ears" I nodded my head in understanding while turning a few pages searching for a chapter I was curious about "it couldn't be helped, it's not exactly comforting to know your different than everyone else ...she will get used to it" Hellboy gave a small laugh as he obviously thought up something amusing, he then spoke in such a zestful tone it was loud enough to reach the others at the far side of the room "what about when she figures out she has a tail, not sure how she can't already, it's right ther-oh crap..." I froze looking at him with something akin to a glare, a whimper was heard I didn't even need to look to know she had heard and she had reached for the blood covered tail because the next sound was a distraught cry, I could just imagine the tears working their way down her face and the matching glares of Liz and John at Red for speaking so loudly. Then I realised none of this was my imagination it was because I had turned around immediately at the whimper, she wasn't screaming at least, not yet.


	7. Only Body, Only Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: Mostly grammar and spelling. Added to the shower scene slightly.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

**Chapter 7**

Liz's Pov

For all the self-control I thought I had gained staying at the B.P.R.D the last few years, I wasn't entirely prepared for the sudden impulse to scorch HB but I knew it wouldn't do any good with him being fire proof and all. Instead I sent him a deep glare, hoping to at least penetrate his thick skull, how could he be so insensitive. Never mind, this -is- Hellboy we are talking about but from seeing him with her all of last night when he was so careful and worried, made me think he had changed a little. I think the saying 'old dogs never learn new tricks' almost comes into play here. I turned my head from giving him my best glare to looking down searching the face of the girl cautiously, the tears had been shortly visiting as they stopped falling and her face seemed struck by shock and almost horror. John was from his expression torn between doing something to his tall demon boyfriend and comforting her so I made the choice easy for him, if not a little sadistically by wrapping my arms around Brookes shoulders and hugging her to me, she didn't object and closed her eyes, resting against my body shakily, my hand rubbing her back slowly. Seeing this John smiled thankfully at me which I smiled back at, waiting for him to lay into HB, he almost literally stalked over to Red and went about whispering angrily, obviously not wanting Brooke to hear, there were only a few words which I made out, making me wince a little in sympathy at the harshness 'oh well, he needs to get it into his head she's still fragile about all this'.

Brooke seemed to calm easily as she rested with me, her shaking slowly dying down and I could see Abe watching me with her, admiringly and I couldn't stop the sudden blush that appeared across my cheeks. I looked at him shyly with a smile before I turned to watch the argument between Red and John, it was mostly HB trying to defend himself and Myers muttering angrily, I noticed with a grin that Red was fast losing the fight and all of a sudden with a last muttered comment it was done, Hellboy turning and leaving the room with a few grumbled words of his own and John turning with a flushed but angry face and walking back to us, Abe joining our small circle.

"Well that went well I think" Abe's amused voice rung out over our silence, the almost sarcasm made me and John laugh softly before I felt the girl shift around in my arms, looking herself over but seeming relaxed. "I think she could use a shower that alright isn't it?" Johns question caught Blue by surprise before he shook his head, still looking thoughtful, "I should think so, I'll get back to my research and I will be here when you are done". The ex-agent nodded his head, leaning over a little to be at eye level with Brooke, his gaze so kind and his voice sincere "Would you like a shower?...I'll take you there and you can get cleaned up, wear some fresh clothes after" watching her fidget I thought she would disagree but she just nodded quietly and at his beckoned hand she moved carefully out of my arms, I gave her back a last rub before she was out of my reach and stood there letting out a sigh. Abe glanced at me curiously at this "something wrong?", I shrugged my shoulders, walking slowly to the table, hand running over the papers slowly as if looking for something of interest "I just have nothing to do now, guess I could get something to eat...I'm a little hungry". At this we both stopped talking and went about our ideas, Abe working on figuring out Brooke's situation and I strolled to the kitchen slowly, lazily to get something to eat.

No One's Pov

So where was Hellboy at this moment in time might you ask?...He was scowling to nothing in particular as he made his way to the kitchens, not intent on waiting till his lunch was brought to his room to get food in his stomach, he was stubborn that way. During this short little journey he was plagued with constant rewinds of the scene back in the library, his little lover complaining about him, insulting him and above all telling him he was useless. That was the last thing he was told before he left the library, he didn't understand why John had been so upset, it's not like he purposely fixed ears and a tail on the girl and used her despair for his own amusement. It just happened. "Stupid idea to not have told the brat before when she had found out about the ears" he muttered to himself, grabbing and holding onto a phone that had been attached to the wall, his stone hand crushing it and in no doubt breaking it. 'Oops' Hellboy frowned, dropping the remains of the phone and scampered quickly to the kitchen that was just around the corner, pushing open the double doors and resting his back to the wall beside them with brilliant timing as Manning's passed down the hall in the direction of the destroyed phone.

He peeked out one of the circle windows on the now closed kitchen doors, seeing a frightened agent rushing around the corner and past the kitchen, obviously Manning's had found his little accident, honestly he didn't do it purposely, it just happened. 'Wait, why does that sound familiar?' he thought to himself, he shrugged it off with a grin at adding to Manning's list of irritating behaviour but was shocked out of his amusement but a voice "HB what are you doing down here?" he tried to give an innocent teen act but couldn't quite pull it off as he looked at his ex-turned close friend. "Nothin' Lizzy, just hungry" she shook her head not sure she liked the easy use of her nickname, just like him having seen the scared agent flash past the doors. "I don't think I want to know what you did but if Manning's finds you down here he won't be happy, you should go back to your room" her voice dropping to an uninterested tone as she spoke, turning and finishing off fixing a sandwich for herself, ham and cheese with lettuce.

'Damn, terminate goody goody act, she's seen right through it' he stopped his innocent act and walked to one of the large fridges, opening it and pulling out an already made turkey and mayonnaise sandwich with what was probably one of the chefs names on the packaging, he tore that off anyway and threw it in the garbage can before taking a large bite, murmuring "mnmn". Liz shook her head almost exasperated "Now Manning's will defiantly be after you and I'm not getting caught in that, see ya" she was out the doors with her sandwich in hand before he could swallow and ask her to stay, shrugging he held the sandwich partially in his mouth while his hands busied looking for something to drink from the fridge.

John's Pov

Over in another area of the Bureau saw me sitting on one of the plastic, uncomfortable chairs outside of the shower block, I couldn't go in I was male and she was well...female so it would be wrong, besides I asked her if she wanted me to come in but not look, just encase something happened but she had told me she would be ok, her voice had been quiet it was calm so I believed her. So here I was sitting and waiting for her, trying not to worry about her in there by herself, god knows what she could be doing or thinking at this point in time. What if she was collapsed in the shower, what if she went through another change and I didn't know...no wait I would know because she would scream or...I would be wondering what was taking so long. That was what I was not wondering, just curious or maybe really curious, actually…only a little curious honest.

For a few minutes I wondered what would happen when she got used to the changes, would she leave or would she stay with us and be a part of our team? Then it occurred to me of why we brought her here in the first place, because Manning's said she was a threat, I snorted softly at that idea 'she's no more a threat than say...I am and that's not saying much as it is'. She's here for the safety of the public or so Manning's thinks but would she be detained like those monsters down in the jailing area. I hoped not and as I sat here I turned my head, looking around for something to occupy me while I waited when I noticed with some embarrassment the spare change of clothes I had grabbed for her on the chair beside me, great she had nothing to change into, that's probably why she wasn't out yet, it had been about half an hour.

More Or Less Brooke's Pov

30 Minutes earlier -

Being left in the room, she looked around curiously and a little bit nervously. The room was large and tiled in a light blue colour 'like water' she thought ironically, there were lots of shower stalls lining the walls and a couple of wooden benches in the middle to sit at. She saw the towel left on one bench for her by the man that had just been with her, John he had said his name was and nodded to herself. She started to strip quickly, not wanting this to take too long and leaving her dirty clothes in a pile by the bench with the towel. She stepped in the shower, bravely turning on the water and tensing as the cold droplets touched her dirty skin, she turned the dial adjusting the water to be very warm then relaxed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest almost protectively as she stood there. Any one person that went through the changes she did and the incident with being shot would in their right mind be thinking this through right now and be in hysterics but Brooke had already done the hysterics and didn't want to ponder too much on it. She thought 'if I don't think about it, it won't bother me, I don't want to cry anymore, I have to get used to this and I don't want to Burden those people anymore...if they are people, am I a person am I-nonsense, listen to me, I am doing exactly what I said I wouldn't do' she sighed and tried to keep the thoughts from entering her mind again by grabbing the generic brand of shampoo and getting a decent amount on her hands before rubbing it into her dirt and blood caked hair. As her fingers rubbed over her scalp almost massaging she groaned, the pressure nice after not having much chance to relax for the last two days. Then suddenly she froze feeling her fingers pass over something that didn't feel quite right, something sticking up from her head. Her eyes opened wide in shock and her breathing accelerated, hands held still before she remembered what it was, her ears.

It took a while after that to get herself moving again, to rid herself of the panic and when she did she rinsed off the shampoo and looked at the shower stall wall in front of her determined, determined not to let it bother her. She lifted her hands up to her head, running them along wet and partially clean hair till her finger tips brushed over one furry ear, she didn't shy away this time, running her fingers over the ear up to the point then down the other side and at last gently holding her hand around the furry ear gently as a whole. "It feels...nice" she couldn't think of a better, alternative word but the pressure to her new set of ears was, even how she loathed to admit it, relaxing. Now less panicked about her new set of ears she gathered some shampoo again on her hands and started to clean the blood off her furry ears, not able to help but hum quietly in bliss at the feeling, almost as if she were a cat being petted. Once clean she rinsed off the shampoo again before washing her hair with the conditioner and stood there under the spray of the shower as that rinsed away too.

Deciding she had come to find this 'ear' situation a lot less stressful she thought it would be obvious the next step be taken, which was her tail. She tensed uneasily '-my- tail, it just doesn't sound right, doesn't sound natural but then again I suppose healing wounds isn't natural either and I deal with that just fine'. Moving her hands from her ears she braced herself, lowering one hand from her head downwards and around until she felt more fur though caked in blood. Taking a breath she wrapped her fingers around her tail, holding gently before she let go, running her hand over her tail slowly to the end where the tail fell out of her hand, John had said that not once since the tail and ears had appeared had they moved, not even a twitch. She frowned trying not to think about that either but the thought kept niggling into her brain like it belonged there. Why didn't they move, 'why do I want them to move, it's bad enough they are there!' she frowned, what if there was something wrong with them, they seemed...like dead limbs. She shook her head quickly as if to erase the last idea. "Oh" she murmured, holding a hand to her forehead, all this contrast like thinking was starting to give her a headache, she took some shower gel, again generic like everything else in this stall and started washing her body and lastly her tail, this at least giving her a distraction from the thoughts swirling around dangerously in her already filled mind.

As she was rinsing of the soapy bubbles she frowned, she could hear something, almost like a bell or an alarm, she shrugged slightly gathering John would come in to get her if there was an emergency. She winced a little suddenly, lifting her hand where she had felt a sharp pain, she looked at her hand paranoid, searching not seeing anything, she then relaxed 'I probably knocked it sometime no biggie'. Brooke carried on rinsing off then just relaxed under the water not feeling like getting out just yet though she couldn't have been there any longer than half hour. After a few more minutes she could swear she still heard the sound from before, it was almost clearer now, a ringing is what it was but it didn't sound right, there were no panicked footsteps past the door, no shouting, no smashing of any kind, she couldn't smell or see smoke and it wasn't from anyway she could see a problem so why was some kind of alarm ringing. It took Brooke only moments to realise it was her, her ears not the building itself, only she could hear this, she felt her heart beating faster but tried not to let it bother her 'I-I lost blood earlier, it could be an after affect' although the words were comforting enough her heart rate didn't slow down any in fact it only increased in her panic. All of a sudden the ringing rose to a high pitched tone in her ears, painfully resounding over and over again, she froze, it was like her head was trying to split apart, she braced her palms on the shower wall for support, "ngh" she bit her lip not wanting to cry out 'it's nothing, I won't bother them, it's nothing' she repeated to herself. Right then and there she seriously thought her situation couldn't get any worse, I guess that's why they say don't jinx it because as she tried to relax she felt another sharp pain in her hand but this time it didn't go away, it was in each of her hands, each of the fingers in each hand and each of the bones in each finger, she clenched her hands together almost to the point of her knuckles going white before she unclenched them with a sharp gasp, feeling something tearing through the flesh of her finger tips and dig into the skin on her palms "w-wh- oww" she stared down at her suddenly bloodied hands, her mind not even taking in the fact she now had claws extending from each of her fingers where her nails had been, the red liquid of her body running down her fingers and palms before one small drop ran down her forearm.

Her breathing deep now as she stumbled out of the shower and struggled to keep her footing, she failed and collapsed on to the hard tiled flooring, she bit her lip harder, forgetting about the sharp teeth she had been told she had and managed to pierce through her lip. She laid there for a few more moments, panting quietly as she looked across the floor to the towel she wanted to get, she wanted to dry off, and hopefully try to get somewhere to sleep off this horrible pain in her head, the ringing not lowering a notch at all. She placed a hand on the floor ready to try to push herself up, claws making a small tapping sound as she did, her blood smearing over the floor and leaving bloody prints as she only ended up in falling back against the hard surface again. With that another searing amount of pain added to all previous, causing her to make a small whimper, she muffled it against her arm before looking down to her feet where the source of the pain was, the growing, the ripping of flesh, the sensation of something beside her usual body parts adjusting 'dear lord, what am I turning into?'. The new claws on her feet and hands in addition with the ears and tail made it clear she wasn't going to be human at all for much longer, she expected in time she would start sprouting hair all over her body to match her recent fluffy additions.

Suddenly she realised her naked state and wanted to be covered encase someone actually came in looking for her. Encase someone had heard...all that. Pulling herself across the floor slowly and finally managing a crawl with some effort she grabbed at the towel, then lost her strength and fell back to a laying position and the towel falling to drape across her torso covering her. She ended up hitting her head gently on the edge of the bench as she had fell where she laid there on her back, exhausted, too exhausted to cry out at the hit, 'where did all my strength go, w-whats with this pain?'. Brooke let out a few gasps of pain, still managing to keep from crying or screaming so far, to be honest at this point she felt so out of it she didn't know if she could produce a scream. 'Oh my head, my ears...I can't hear anything but that sound!' she tried to focus on something, anything to keep her awake, to keep her conscious but she felt her head weakly loll to the side and just as she saw the outline of a figure enter the room she blacked out, no longer in pain or uncomfortable but blissfully unconscious and resting.


	8. Nearly A Kitten

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

Edited: I have changed the reason for her collapse from breaking and reforming bones to heightened hearing causing severe headache and possibly also the shock. The reason she cannot walk straight after waking up is exhaustion, blood loss (despite a transfusion) and of course as written that her body has been through too many changes despite her healing power.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback-

**Chapter 8**

John's Pov

I had been waiting for at least 35 minutes for Brooke to finish in the bathroom, having noticed the length of time she had been gone and the fact I left the spare clothes on the chair next to me I decided it was better if I checked on her, not because I was worried but because she needed clean clothes. Yeah that's' why. Or so I tried to tell myself but I knew I was fooling myself. I knocked gently and then peeked in "Brooke?". I didn't hear a response but what I saw stopped me in my tracks enough to drop the bundle of clothes in my arms. The girl was collapsed on the floor, towel barely covering her naked body and there was blood on her finger and toe nails which somehow seemed a lot longer now. Also her head had a small cut on it, as I made sure it wasn't too deep I looked over her unconscious face and noticed she had bitten her lip at some point and hard too. I panicked as I looked her over and noticed her eyes slide shut. Maybe it was better if she was in pain that she sleeps it off. The last several hours have been agony for her and further pain was the last thing she needed.

I knew I wasn't really as muscled as any of the other agents or anywhere close to HB's muscle in fact I had barely any as he constantly pointed out how feminine I looked. But I knew I had to get her back to Abe, so gathering my strength I slipped one arm under her legs and the other under her back and lifted, surprised at how much easier than I imagined it was but my brain helpfully reminded me she was a malnourished thief, how heavy could she be. I made my way out of the room careful not to fall or accidently drop her, god knows she's had enough injuries the last day or so. When I got there Abe lifted his gaze from his books with a knowing expression, which to be honest kind of made me want to question him had I not been trying not to drop her still. Liz rushed to me as I set her on the metal familiar table, her expression one of worry. "What happened?" she asked and I replied unsure "I found her like this in the bathroom, I didn't hear anything though". Blue came over, hand to her arm to presumably find out what was wrong using his power and his ever knowing "Ah" made me let out a quiet sigh of relief. He spoke making both me and Liz look at him "Her new ears are adjusting as they will give her heightened hearing, I believe this caused pain much like a headache but more severe much like your skull breaking in half" I winced in sympathy, no wonder she collapsed.

After about ten minutes of Abe examining her I heard the library's double doors crash open as Hellboy waltzed in, he stopped and blinked at the scene in front of him with a 'what now?" expression. I explained to him, still slightly panicked he also winced in sympathy, commenting with "this kid's got some will to live" I frowned at his choice of words, it's not like she was close to death...I mean she lost a lot of blood the last several hours but...oh my I was starting to feel more panic well up as I thought too much about it. Stupid Hellboy, I swear if I didn't love him so much...

Hellboy's Pov

I watched as Abe fussed around the kid checking her arms and legs and her tail and ears, I noticed how well she had cleaned herself irony soon followed 'she's like a cat'. So mentally I started calling her a little kitten. I glanced over at John curious as to see if he was still angry with me, the argument we had earlier as I upset the kid...kitten had made him pretty steamed. He saw me looking and got a nice little blush to his cute little cheeks which I mentally noted to tease him about at a better time. As for right now I bit back my ego and muttered "I'm sorry about earlier Boy Scout I didn't know she'd hear me" his eyes seemed to darken slightly "well she did" he spoke softly which I replied with "If I could take it back ya know I would". The reaction was immediate as my little lover relaxed visibly and nodded "I know Red I know".

After about an hour the wounds on her fingers and toes as well as her forehead and lip had healed completely, Abe had washed away the blood with some warm water and a cloth while he waited, me and Boy Scout had sat and talked waiting for her to wake up and Liz had been reading some of whatever Abe had found in his books. Suddenly her arm moved hand quickly going to press to her forehead; we all jumped up and rushed to stand around the table, which by now was way too familiar a feeling.

Brooke gave a soft sigh but slowly sat up seeming no longer in pain, rubbing her head then looking down at her clawed hands, she frowned then squeaked suddenly as her claws retracted into her fingers leaving normal length nails again, the same with her toes which made her shiver. Now slowly she relaxed until she started to look guilty which made me raise a brow. "What's wrong kiddo?" the kitten seemed surprised, my guess is she thought it was obvious, well yes turning into some kind of animal after having hours of agony yes there was something wrong with that, fuck I'd be furious but for right now that's not what I sensed was wrong. Everyone paid attention, not speaking as her words came out slow and softly "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble " it was silent a little while longer as we took in her words but I was the first to break it, with a laugh. I didn't care that everyone looked at me as if I had grown another head, which being in this place I would have blended in all the more, I grinned "you haven't been a problem brat we just want you all pain free".

She seemed confused but relieved as she heard me and even John's words relaxed her more "yes Hellboy's right…we were just worried about you". Abe piped in with his two cents or so I thought till he spoke "Oh my..." his eyes were on her surprised, we all glanced at the girl which made her uncomfortable if her squirming was anything to go by "W-what?" she asked. Then I spotted it "Um...shit...well it's not as bad as the tail" I tried to lighten the mood but I got another whack on the arm from John, Abe rushed away and came back with a mirror, handing it to her as it was only small, she looked in it quickly then froze and dropped the mirror in shock which luckily didn't break as it landed noisily on the table. Her eyes had changed much like her gaining her tail and ears, her eyes now being changed to cat's eyes. Though they retained her aqua blue colour, luckily they weren't permanent as moments later they shifted back to her own previous eyes. We told her which seemed to calm her down. That was until Manning's decided to be a nosy prick and stick his head round the door "What the devil's going on in here?" Three glares were quickly directed at him followed by the unanimous shout of myself, Liz and John "Get out!" and with a surprised look he did to the amusement of our guest.

Brooke Pov

When I awoke I was sure I was in for a world of pain, the moments before I blacked out I could only hear such a high buzzing noise that all else I was deaf too but right now I wasn't in pain thankfully and I could hear fine, better than fine even. Though to have everyone staring at me and then find out I had cat eyes I nearly screamed in frustration at all the extra additions to my body. Thankfully the eyes and claws can be hidden. When the man looked into the room, one I didn't know I suddenly felt aware of my almost naked, towel covered state and starting tugging it around me even more till he left though I found it funny how everyone told him to leave I'm assuming for my sake.

The lady named Liz looked to me and offered me a hand asking politely "Would you like to come with me...I can get you into some clothes. John probably left the others at the bathroom, we can get them later but for now I have some that will fit you" I quickly nodded and took her hand. I pushed off the table to get up, all eyes on me but something went wrong, my foot touched the ground but my legs didn't seem to want to stay strong and they folded, my body falling. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact but it never came. I felt warmth around my midsection and opened my eyes to see a red arm around my waist. I looked up to the one I now recognized from name and face as Hellboy. "Thank you" I whispered embarrassed, how stupid I must have looked falling over. Not as stupid as I now suddenly felt as he reached and pulled me into his arms bridal style, I vaguely felt deja-vu but let it pass. Embarrassed I tried to explain I could probably walk after a few tries but him and the others were having none of it, I nearly convinced him that I tripped until Abe mentioned I'd be a little woozy from hitting my head and I wouldn't be -able- to walk unaided yet. 'Great' I bitterly thought to myself. He carried me to a room I presumed was Liz's room, I knew all their names now except for the man that had looked in the room before. One I presumed they didn't like very much. Hellboy placed me on Liz's bed and stood, leaving before I could ask him to stay.

I nervously glanced at Liz but relaxed when I saw her rummaging around draws for clothes, talking to herself about one top being too big or one being too revealing. I would have smiled but I was too tired despite the amount I had slept recently and I thought it must be from lack of blood or from the amount of changes my body went though today. I lay down without really thinking and within moments I was back to sleep, despite not long ago waking up.

Liz Pov

"Ahah! I found so-" I turned to look at her and noticed she had fallen asleep "Darn". I shrugged and placed the clothes next to her so she would see them when she awoke and left the room to let her sleep peacefully. I swung by the library to let the others know she was fine and sleeping before looking to Abe "Can I sleep on your cot again?" I didn't mean for the blush that coloured my cheeks to show it just did. Red was about to tease me but John made sure he couldn't by tugging him by his ear, well just tugging his ear because let's face it you'd need huge muscles to physically pull Red around. He led him out the room and I was left alone with Abe. The fish-man smiled at me and walked out of the room motioning for me to follow, which I did like a puppy, in his spare room I managed to collapse on his spare cot and relax, pulling the offered blanket over my shoulders with a happy murmur, before I fell asleep I could have sworn I felt him push some of my hair from my face.

Next chapter coming soon


	9. Awake Again and Fully Grown

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2011.

The last time I updated was in 2011 so this new chapter was a long time coming.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

**Chapter 9**

**John's Pov**

I imagined right now it would be just getting dark outside, why I imagine that and do not know for sure is because this level of the B.P.R.D was underground so alas no windows. We had all taken a break from the library and watching Abe research to go to our rooms for our meals, though Abe stayed where he was of course and I joined Hellboy in our room. I watched my lover quickly work through the large bowl of Nachos as those were one of his favourites before he started on other food that filled the trolley. I picked pieces of chicken and some potato with a bowl of vegetables I had asked for while I mulled over the last two day's events. Who would have thought any of this would happen, the girl we were sent to find who was supposed to be a thief had been severely injured without even hurting anyone herself, then of course the later development of her growing ears and a tail among other things. I wondered briefly why she didn't just transport out of the area while we chased her, why just keep running, Abe and Manning's had mentioned a kind of power to vanish from one place or another or where they wrong? It's possible the police made a mistake about how she escaped.

"J..Joh…Johnn?" I snapped out of my thoughts hearing HB's voice and turned to face him apologetically "Sorry Red I was thinking". He snorts softly and offers me some more chicken "Obviously, but what were you thinking about?" He asked curiously as I shook my head to the offered food and sipped from a glass of juice. "About all that's happened the last few days, it's been hectic and almost unbelievable" I replied. He nods his head and swallows whatever food he had in his mouth before responding "It has been but now it should be calming down, Abe said he didn't sense any further changes". I nodded but didn't reply as we finished eating; afterwards we spent some time watching one of the many TV's Hellboy had in his room, the channel showing an old cartoon.

Later on we decided to head back to the library to see if Blue found anything in his research but on the way I thought it best to inform manning's of the recent events after we told him to pretty much go away earlier. Red went on ahead to the library muttering to himself about how Manning's wouldn't want to see him right now. I was going to try to work out why when I realised he must have done something to set the man off again. I sighed softly and knocked gingerly on the door to the man's office only entering when I heard him shout for me to come in. As I walked in I noted that he was sitting at his desk reading and signing reports, he didn't give me a second look as he carried on "What do you want?" I would have frowned at his attitude had I not already been used to it so I went about updating him of the events from the last two days, explaining what happened during the street chase, swiftly adding my doubts about Brookes ability to transport herself from place to place, carried on to explain what happened to her once we brought her back and her new 'additions'. I noticed that Manning's stopped working long enough to listen after he heard of her tail, his face set in a grimace more so than usual. I was trailing off my explanation about how she was now resting again when he interrupted "Well find her a room of her own and make sure she knows this isn't a holiday resort it's a place of work. Off you go…" he nodded towards the door then carried on working, honestly the man had no heart! I shook my head and left the office without another word to head to the library, briefly thinking that he wasn't any different than the agent that shot Brooke.

Brooke's Pov

The first thought that came to mind when I woke up was that I was hungry and thirsty. I hadn't eaten of drank anything for about two days so that made sense and with the amount my body had gone through I wasn't surprised. The next thing that came to mind was that I couldn't hear anything in the room, not one else breathing or moving yet I swore Liz had been here when I fell asleep, perhaps she left. I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing at them till they focused and realised that even though it must be night time I could see the room clearly though with a strange tint almost as if with those night vision goggles you see in the movies. I sat up and started to stretch my tense muscles when I felt something move behind me, twisting my body around to quickly eye the bed I saw nothing out of the ordinary until I spotted my tail, it was moving, just a slight flicked from side to side and I watched it curiously. I easily got distracted by it until I heard what sounded like a large cart being pushed along the hallway outside the door, it didn't stop but it caught my attention. Perhaps someone outside the room could tell me where to find John, Liz and the others.

So up I got, keeping in mind what Abe said about me being woozy for a while but I managed to stand fine, feeling perfectly capable and that's when I noticed that getting up had knocked something to the floor. Leaning to pick up the material I realised it was a set of clothes, it was different seeing items in pure daylight to with this strange night vision. I gathered the raven haired girl must have left them there for me to wear so I quickly got changed into what I discovered was a grey button up shirt which was miles too big for me, the sleeves fell over my hands and the shirt came down to my mid thighs. Also with the shirt was a pair of plain blue shorts which had an elastic waist band, I bit my lip hoping they would fit considering the tail might get in the way of them staying up enough but they fit fine and the length of the shirt almost hid the fact I was wearing the shorts.

Now dressed I made my way to the door of the spacious and cosy looking room, testing the handle and finding it unlocked I relaxed slightly opening the door. The sudden brightness of the outside corridor made me start suddenly and it took a moment but this time I felt the change in my eyes as my cat's eyes vanished along with the night vision to give me normal vision again. Walking out cautiously into the hallway I saw no one, so I closed the door and quickly making a choice between left and right I turned right and started to walk down the corridor, hoping it led to the others so I could find out some answers for what was going on.

I hadn't been walking long, perhaps a couple of minutes when a door to my left opened up and a man in a suit and brown well groomed hair came out, he paused as he saw me and I suddenly remembered when I had been chased both times it was by men in suits. When I had been shot it had been by a man in a suit so the natural reaction was to panic and run away but for some reason I stayed put hoping he would not know who I was and leave me be but he seemed to remember himself and look at me warily before speaking "You are looking for Red and the others right?" I remembered hearing the name Red from when I had been with all of them before and they had talked to each, so I nodded expecting to be pointed in the right direction but what surprised me was that instead of telling me which way he smiled friendly like and said "Ok they are probably in the library I'll take you there". I didn't want to trust him at first but figured I didn't have a better option right now so I followed him hoping he didn't lead me astray.

Hellboy Pov

Somehow during the time the four had gotten back together in the library/Abe's main room to talk about the research Abe had been doing they had been drawn back into another useless debate about what else…but Hellboys hair. According to Liz it was a very important discussion, any moment now the rest of my shiny black well-kept hair might also turn grey, so the fire user said but I did not buy it for a minute, there wasn't even ONE grey hair. I swiftly declined her proposal to dye it for me and insisted that there was no such bloody grey hair. I was quickly becoming agitated, not sulky; I didn't do sulking just agitated…which sent Liz into a fit of giggles. While John was trying to smooth the conversation down there was a knock at the door before a doll haired agent walked in "Clay…what you doing down this end of the Bureau?" I asked still moody from the debate. He smiled friendly at me before he stepped in allowing room for Brooke to also come into the room looking nervous and shy. The little kitten I noticed had some of Liz's spare clothes on though they were way too big still. "I found a lost little girl in the hallway thought you might know her" he joked as he started to leave, I waved him off as did my mate before both John and Liz were at her side with kind smiles and soft voices 'women' I thought slightly amused though I guess that didn't really apply to my lover but it was close enough.

I heard John ask how the cat girl was and waited for the reply "I'm fine thank you" I heard her speak softly, she was so damned polite, Liz spoke next "How are the clothes? Do they fit ok?" Brooke nodded her head and gave a smile "Yes they are comfortable, thank you for lending them to me", again I was amazed at her politeness, some thief. Then I remembered that during the briefing Manning's had said she had a bag with her that was possibly stolen but she wasn't holding a bag when I found her or even when we chased her. I stored that information away to question later when she was more settled in. John and Liz brought the girl further into the room and Abe met them near the middle of the large library so he could check the kitten over, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder to obviously check her body for injury or the like and I was glad to see she didn't flinch away just waited curiously and patiently. After a moment he pulled his hand away and I was betting he would say his ever annoying 'ah' but he didn't just nodded in satisfaction and spoke "You seem very healthy now except that you could do with something to eat, what do you say Brooke?" she bit her lip obviously contemplating the idea before nodding her head "Yes please.". At that Blue went to the communicator on the wall and asked an agent to bring some food for her while my little lover pulled out a chair at the desk for her to sit on which she did. Liz and John both stayed close I noticed and I felt also compelled to join them, so without much mental debate I walked over and took a seat at the table a couple of chairs down as the others were already sitting at the closer chairs.

I gave her a grin as I asked "So this place is pretty weird right?" she blinked before nodding a little shyly "What is this place?" she asked and it was Abe the know it all who answered "Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence." She looked a little worried at that so John quickly stepped in "We aren't going to experiment on you or anything like that it's just a place that investigates paranormal happenings in the world and keeps the world safe." She noticeably relaxed at that before becoming interested so while we waited for her food we each supplied answers to her questions about the Bureau. When her meal arrived it was a piece of chicken covered in cheese and had a handful of chips on the side decorated with some salad. There was also a drink of juice for her and a napkin wrapped around a knife and fork. She looked at the plate surprised when it was placed in front of her "It looks and smells so nice" and I agree it did. The fire girl decided to comment here "You might want to eat up or Red will eat it for you" I glared slightly at her "I can control myself" "are you sure?" she taunted playfully "I have eaten already sparky" I retorted. A soft smile graced Brookes face at our banter but she picked up the cutlery and started to eat.

John's Pov

While the girl was eating I smiled she looked adorable in the over sides clothes but then I noticed that there was a slight movement at the back of her shirt and I looked at her curiously "Brooke?...your moving your tail". She paused her eating and blushed slightly nodding her head "Yes when I woke up it started to move". I smiled at that and realised if the shirt was not so long then we would be able to see it flickering around no doubt.

While Brooke was finishing her drink, meal already done with and barely anything left on the plate Abe decided to ask what I was already thinking "Brooke we know you have been at the police station before, they said you escaped from a locked cell. Do you mind telling us how?" he must be trying to help her trust him, rather than read her mind he would let her tell us willingly. She nodded a little, looking around and probably realising that she was among those like herself. "I stole the guard's key as he passed, he didn't even feel me take it from his belt. I let myself out when he was gone and locked the door before I left the keys on the desk and went out the back door." Everyone looked stunned for a minute before Red grinned "So much for Manning's theory of teleportation" at this Brooke looked at HB confused.

Hellboy then decided to bring up a subject I didn't think the young girl quite ready for "So it was reported that you stole a bag the other night, that true?" she looked suddenly very guilty which answered Red's question. "Don't worry you won't be in trouble we just want to know" I spoke in a soothing voice, my hand resting on her back, she nodded a bit "Yes. I dropped it though when two men in suits chased me before you all chased me. I don't know where". That explains why she wasn't found with a bag or any belongings apart from the clothes she wore obviously, she had dropped it somewhere. "What's going to happen now?" she asked apprehensively and I quickly responded before my lover could say anything that might frighten her "You can stay here with us and be safe…would you like that?" she seemed to think for a minute before she nodded "I've never met people like me before" but then her face seemed to drop "what am I? Am I not human anymore?" she looked between us searchingly causing Liz to give her hand a gently squeeze from across the table trying to be assuring as the fish man answered "I haven't found anything conclusive in my research yet but I am sure I will in time but you are partly human partly not from what I see" she seemed to accept that answer at least for now.


	10. Goodbye Old Life Hello Latin

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy and I do not profit from these writings. I created OC characters such as Brooke and Marvin (Marbin).

Author Note: I am afraid that I must warn you that there is going to be same sex relationships in this story, guy/guy so if you don't like it then I advise that my story may not be the best for you to read. Also note this is revamped slightly from when I started it in 2009.

Thank you to those that faved or watch my story.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Story

-Flashback

**Chapter 10**

**John's Pov**

Brooke had finished her meal now and an agent came to take away the dishes, the conversation had died down a bit since Brooke had asked what she was, I assumed she was thinking about it in depth and I didn't think that to be a good idea. So softly I asked her "Brooke would you like to see the room you will be staying in from now on?" she looked surprised and asked "I get my own room?" I smiled and nodded before standing up and holding my hand out for her to take. "Yes everyone here has their own room." I left out the fact that I shared a room with Hellboy as I didn't think she really needed to know that just yet.

She took my hand hesitantly before we walked together out of the library, Liz waved as she was no doubt going to stay by Blue's side and Red I noticed followed behind us curiously. The young cat girl seemed to hear his heavier foot steps behind us and gave a small smile at the red demon before looking in front again. We made our way down the corridor passing by many conversing agents and some glass encased statues, when we came upon the right door I paused and used my free hand not holding Brooke's to open the door and turn the light on. The light revealed the room was about the same size as the fire girls room with a bed against the wall at the end of the room opposite the door, there was a dresser and a door leading to a bathroom on the right side of the room and then to the left there was a small television and a basic bookshelf though it currently only had a few old magazines on it. Brooke looked at the room in awe and smiled happily up at me "It looks so nice are you sure it's ok I sleep in here?" I heard my lover reply from behind me "Of course squirt it's all yours, so you can put whatever posters up you want and watch what you want and stay in bed all day if you want" I couldn't help but laugh softly "Red it's only you that does that". Hellboy grinned almost sheepishly "Oh yeah, I forgot".

Brooke let go of my hand so she could walk into the room almost as if not believing what she was seeing, I didn't really understand why as it was a plain room in my opinion. Me and HB followed her into the room and watched her; she sat on the bed and fiddled with the TV remote that laid there before looking at the book shelf with its poor reading material. "You could borrow some books from the library I'm sure Abe wouldn't mind" I spoke up. She nodded a little and then seemed to realise something as she asked "Will I be able to go back to my place and get my clothes and things?" I nodded though gave a pitiful smile "Yes but you will have to go with the company of a few agents and at night time, ok?" she bit her lip before nodding her head staying silent. "We will give you a while to settle in while I go and get permission to take you out to your place ok?" again she nodded not meeting my eyes this time and me and Red left though me having to yank at his sleeve to get him to follow.

**Brooke's Pov**

After John and Hellboy left the room, my room, it seemed weird saying that but that's what it was, I lay down on my side on the bed, careful not to knock the controller off and closed my eyes. 'If they went with me to my apartment they will see how run down it is, see what I live like, I know they already know I steal but this is different, I don't want them to pity me'. I stayed deep in thought for a long while about how they would react and the consequences of no longer giving Marvin his money since I would no longer be able to receive my benefit either I guessed. While I lay there my tail lay against my leg under the long shirt, it flicked just slightly almost a twitch just every now and then, I reached a hand up to run a finger over one of my furry cat ears and murmured softly at the relaxing feeling it brought, 'perhaps I should ask for John not to come with the other agents and myself or he would stop being so nice to me' but then I thought perhaps he already knows and he is being nice out of pity, my head felt heavy as I kept mentally debating the situation and I was not feeling any better by the time that the man came back to fetch me.

I heard someone walk to the door before they even knocked; bringing myself upright I called softly "Come in". When the door opened I noticed with relief it was John and not just a random agent, he smiled kindly as always and spoke "Ready to go?" I nodded slightly but really I wasn't ready at all.

We walked down the hallway this time not holding hands, his voice broke through my continuing mental debate "We have two agents meeting us in the car they will help carry things to the car from your place too" I nodded a bit before looking ahead realising suddenly we were going outside and I was still barefoot "John?" It was the first time I had used his name but he didn't seem startled "Yes Brooke?" he answered "I have no shoes, I don't mind …but…" my voice trailed off unsure if I had said something selfish or not and not sure how he would react. I didn't expect him to slap his hand to his own forehead "I'm such an idiot I forgot the shoes, wait here a second ok?" I blinked surprised 'he was going to bring me shoes?'. I watched him dash off and stood there uncomfortable as several agents stared at me as they passed, he came back quickly with a pair of plain white plimsolls in hand that seemed my size as well as a rain jacket that was also white and had a hood. He held them out to me which then I took with a soft thank you, first I put the coat on and then slipped the shoes on, the shoes were a bit big but the coat fit well. He smiled "Oh good they both seem the right size", he then reached forward and started to do my coat up for me "don't want to catch a cold do you? It's cold outside" I smiled some, light blushing he was so kind, no one else besides the people here had been this kind to me before, I then realised I was going outside and although my tail was hidden under the long shirt my ears were visible so I put the hood up, we then both walked onto a platform that rose up to above ground, on the way I could see how many underground levels this place had and was surprised, it really was safer than being outside.

**John's Pov**

The drive to Brooke's apartment was a silent one, she seemed to fidget on the seat and bite at her lip quite a bit. By the time we arrived she had made her lip bleed due to forgetting how much sharper and longer her canine teeth now are. I gave her a tissue to hold against it till it stopped as we stepped out of the car, I moved an arm around her shoulders to steer her towards the building mostly hoping she didn't try to run away.

When we came into the entrance of the apartment building, the two agents following behind us though eyes only on the girl at my side, I noticed Brooke's head drop and she almost seemed to be constantly checking every corner of the room. When I looked around the entrance way I noticed the door was broken with no lock, the wall to the right had a hole in it and the lift was no longer in service and didn't' seem to have been for quite some time, so the stairs were our only option. "Which floor do you live on?" I asked and she spoke softly "the third floor" so I moved with her to start the climb to the third level.

As we passed the 1st and 2nd floor I heard a lot of ruckus from some of the rooms, some doors were open and the smell of either alcohol or pot came wafting out of the rooms. All of the wallpaper for the stairwell was stained and faded, the railing was broken in some places meaning you could not hold onto it safely and when we reached the third floor I could hear an argument taking place on the floor above between two men and it seemed to be escalating to pushes and shoves. Quickly Brooke moved forward to a door near the stairs, taking a key from underneath the mat and opening the door, she went inside and I followed with the two agents trailing behind still. By this time her lip had slipped bleeding and I knew it would heal by the time we got back to the Bureau, her hood still kept up hiding her ears.

As I entered her apartment I was shocked but also now understood why she seemed uncomfortable about coming here as well as why she was so happy about the plain room back at the Bureau. The room was small, the walls were as stained if not more so than the stairwell outside and the window was smashed through, a piece of cardboard keeping the cold wind from freezing the room. It was clear that even with that the room was still cold the heating was defiantly not on but glancing at the heaters I guessed they probably did not work anyway. Further checking the room the only belongings I noticed were a couple of piles of books on a cheap looking dinner table and some clothes hanging in a wardrobe without any doors on it. There were a few objects scattered around such a small ornament here or a coffee mug there, but there was no telephone, no television and no pictures. The kitchen and bedroom all in one room as this was a studio, the bed was small and I expected it was originally a guest bed now turned permanent bed. They were cheaper to buy, a lot cheaper. The kitchen looked a little unused and I assumed if I looked in the fridge and cupboards that they would probably be empty. There was a door to the far right looking to lead to a bathroom but from here I could see that the room looked less than welcoming.

During the time I had been staring in shock Brooke had started putting the few belongings she had together on the table so she could show that she had everything she wanted to take, she looked at me nervously almost afraid, I'm assuming she was worried about what I thought right now. What I thought of the run down room, the lack of belongings, the bed that didn't seem to really qualify as one. I came over to her quickly, causing her to flinch and close her eyes but I just pulled her into a hug and whispered "You don't have to worry about this anymore, you'll be taken care of now and you'll have a better place to stay in, no more money trouble ok?" she nodded her head and that's when I felt wetness against my shirt, my ears picked up the sound of soft sobs and I sighed rubbed her back as she cried into the hug.

**Abe's Pov**

I had heard from Liz that John was taking the young girl back to her home to gather her belongings so I was glad that right now the poor girl had something to take her mind off of her condition. I had made some progress into finding out her origins and I wasn't sure if the solution was good or bad as this would defiantly mean the girl wasn't human just like I wasn't, she had almost seemed to wish she was still somehow someway partly human. Liz was sitting beside me drinking a coffee so I relayed my current findings to her "I have found out that Cat Demons or a Cattus Daemon in Latin ... go through a change – Mutatio, when they are going through puberty usually before that end's they will have changed completely, which explains why Brooke had such good reflexes and healing ability before getting the Ear's and so on." The fire girl nod's her head listening "So from what you've found out her change is complete right?" I nodded my head "I believe so, their kind has healing abilities, feline attributes and it mentions some kind of special mating ritual but that is not a current worry I will research more on that in good time" she bites her lip and stands up, pacing a bit, not out of agitation from what I could tell but just the need to move around. As she spoke I listened "Well I doubt she will want to mate with anyone here at the B.P.R.D I mean come on one of the agent's shot her and well…John's taken" she grinned at that as if thinking of some joke she could tease the former agent and red demon with later. I nodded my head "Yes but there is the possibility that she will end up mating with a stranger due to instinct, if there is a certain scent that pulls her to them or something else which I would have to research" Liz looked worried at that and her gaze lingered on me a bit longer before she looked away whispering "Let's hope not".

**Hellboy's Pov**

I was pissed, nope I was beyond pissed my Johnny had gone out with the kitten to collect her stuff and they hadn't taken me with them! It was nighttime I wouldn't get seen, plus I could help with the heavy lifting. He hadn't even asked me to go, let alone told me he was going! Nooo I find out from damn Manning's about where they were. I slumped onto my oversized custom made bed, glaring at the TV as if it was the TV's fault. I would wait till my lover got back then I would punish him for not taking me with, yes…that was a good plan. As I sat there I mumbled "At least I broke Manning's desk…again" I couldn't help but give a smirk at the memory, out of my rage at not being informed or taken with I let loose and broke the head agents desk with my stone hand, leaving his office floor covered in paperwork and stationary, I ignored his angry threat to have me locked up for good, as if I hadn't heard that one before.


End file.
